The True Meaning of the Word Family
by BBlover33
Summary: Ever since their mother has died, Link and Melody Larkin didn't have a true childhood. With a little help from Tracy Turnblad, who has been Link's best friend since they were seven, will they have the true meaning of a family? Trink.
1. Chapter 1

_When she opened up the bedroom door to her parents' room, she can sense that something was wrong with her mom. _

_"Link, what's wrong with mommy. Why is she so pale?" Six year old Melody asked her older brother. Link didn't answered but took her hand and pulled her into his lap._

_"Lil' Darling, don't cry, mommy is going to be ok." her seven year old brother told her while brushing the tear on her cheek away. Melody hides her face into his neck so she can hide the soft sobs. Both of them watched their mother die that day, it was the last time the Larkin family was happy. _

_"Kids! Get down here! Now!" Melody looked up at Link and then at the door. "Link, will it be ok if we leave mommy alone? And go downstairs to see what daddy has for us?" Melody looking at her mother._

_"Yeah, it will be ok Mel, you have me. If he tries to hit you, I go after him." Link told his younger sister. Melody shook her head yes, and they both left their dead mother. "Yes daddy?" Melody with a smile on her face. _

_"Wipe that Smile off your face! You two are the reason why your mother died, not stupid cancer._

_Now get over so you can receive your punishment." Their dad walking closer to the young boy and girl._

_"Mel, run to Tracy's!"_

_"Link, what about you? I can't leave you here by yourself." Melody told her brother before her dad got her brother. With that she ran to Tracy's house. Melody knocked on the door, and someone open it find a happy Tracy._

_"Melody, where's Link?"_

_"Link is back at home, our mom died and our dad is punishing us for killing our mom." Melody said before she broke out into sobs. "I tried to stop him, I couldn't I am too little. And Link said to come over here." Melody didn't have to say anything else to have Tracy's dad, Wilbur go and get Link from the abusive dad. Ten minutes later, there is a past out Melody on the Turnblad's couch. Link put over the blanket over his little sis. _

_"I don't understand why he would take his anger out on you guys. Especially little sweet Melody. And you to Link, I mean, when I was over before your mother was sick, your dad seemed like the perfect dad." Tracy said while looking down at Melody, who was sucking on her thumb for comfort. Link sat at Melody's feet. "I don't know why either. He seemed like he loved us when our mom was still alive. And I have a great friend like you, Tracy." Link said while smiling at her._


	2. Ten Years Later

_**TEN YEARS LATER-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Sixteen year old Melody, putting on makeup to cover the bruises.

"Mel! Hurry Up! Some of us need to use the bathroom!" her seventeen year old brother yelled into the bathroom door. Melody laughed how much Link has changed. Melody had an idea, to hide the Ultra Clutch hairspray.

"All done bro." Melody smiling to herself. 

"About time. My twist is fading', I need to look cool when we get to school." Link said while putting through his do'. And shutting the bathroom door.

_**Back at the Turnblad's, Tracy seemed happy that she has something to look for when she got to school. **_

"_**Tracy hon, Link is here with Melody. So don't let them wait." Her mother Edna told her daughter.**_

"_**Here mom." Tracy said coming down the stairs. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, there was a thud. And the thud was Link. Melody slapped her head and laughed at the now past out Link Larkin. Tracy blushed how Link looked so hot without his signature curl. Melody was happy that Link found a girl who wasn't a cold hearted twig who lied about everybody. And Tracy made Link back into the Old Link Larkin by joining the Corny Collins Show last May/June. Melody and Tracy helped Link up and standing.**_

"_**Sorry Trace, you always have the effect on me."**_

"_**It's true that you have, almost every night I hear him talking in his sleep about how beautiful you are." Melody standing by Edna.**_

"_**We have to leave or we don't make it to school." Link said while fighting the urge to kiss Tracy in front of Edna and Melody.**_

"_**Link is right, I need to get to school, because I have test in hockey. I think it is hockey, no wait, in Chemistry." Melody tried to cover up the obvious about her and Evan the hot new dancer on The Corny Collins Show.**_

"_**Ok, whatever Melody, we all knows how you and Evan look at each other." Link told his sister. She stuck out her tongue at him. Link rolled his eyes. All three headed out to Link's dark blue Chevrolet, Link opened the door for his girlfriend and sister. And skid across the hood to show off his skills to Tracy.**_

_**Melody giggled at her brother**_


	3. I'm So Glad

"I am so glad that you two are going out Trace, I mean, without you, both me and Link would be not happy." Melody told Tracy.

"Me too." Tracy laughed at Link while he brushed off the dirt and messed with his lose hair. Link looked at Melody and Tracy, and had a confused look on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing. But we going to be late for school if you are going to sit around and stare and drool over Tracy let me know though. Some of us want to go to school to get an education." Melody told her brother.

"Ok, so on towards school then." Link said putting the car into gear and drove to the school.

Once they got to school, melody ran out the car and towards Evan. Link got out the car and walked over to Tracy's door.

"Thank you handsome." Tracy said with a wink. That set Link off of the perfect boyfriend. He made her backup against the side of the car.

"Now, that we are alone, I missed you so much over the weekend and I couldn't come over yesterday because my dad were trying to fix my car, and Melody was trying to distract him by asking him about homework, but I don't know nor that I don't care about that right now." Link said into her neck while trying to leave his mark there.

"Link……"

"Cracker Boy! Leave Tracy alone, or we will be late to homeroom." Seaweed said hitting the back of his head. Which Link yelped and glared at Seaweed.

"I haven't seen my doll since Friday after midnight that we study hard for that test which is today." Link said while looking up at the sky. Seaweed just rolled his eyes at Link and Tracy. Tracy grabbed Link's hand and pulled him close to her.

"What cha doing darling?" Link asked while looking into those big brown eyes.

"Saying hello to my boyfriend's lips, I guess." Tracy looking down at their feet.

"Well in that case, I should have my lips say hello to my little darling's lips then." Link said while pulling Tracy's face up to meet her eyes. The First bell rung and Link had no second thought about getting detention with Tracy. Link kissed Tracy for a little while before they headed to class. Before the tardy bell rang, Melody was looking at the clock to see if her brother would make it before class start.

"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Larkin." Ms. Baker told Link.

"I am not late though, Ms. Baker. Is that a new do? Or maybe a new dress?" Link said with a wink. Aiden gagged a little while Melody giggled a little, which made both Link and Ms. Baker looked at them.


	4. What? she said something funny, wait

"What? She said something funny, or wait it was Evan. Yeah Evan said something funny." Melody said while looking at her boyfriend, Evan for help.

"Yeah, I said something funny which made Melody giggled." Evan said looking over at his friend, which is his girlfriend Melody Larkin. Way Later....Before Melody got on the bus to go to the station, she felt her hand tugged down.

"Oh, Evan, I thought you would be Link." Melody was telling her boyfriend. Evan just smiled about that thought.

"Well, I couldn't stand without touching you or kissing you." Evan getting close to Melody's neck.

"Evan, what if Link catches us? I mean--" Melody caught of Evan's lips on her lips. Melody stood on her tip-toes to kiss Evan better. Link and Tracy coughed to break Evan and Melody up from each other's mouths.

"I thought you two weren't dating?" Link looked like a teacher that busted him and Tracy making out in the hallway one time, which Melody didn't let Link forget it. Melody just blushed as Evan, who was straighten out his suit and hair.

"Sorry Link, I couldn't help myself. Melody, want to go out with me tonight?" Evan asking Melody. Melody looked worried about her father would react to it. Link looked at Melody and knew what she was thinking.

"Sure, that sounds great." Melody said with a fake smile on her face. Evan kissed Melody on the cheek, and got on the bus to the station. Link told Tracy to save him a seat on the bus and tell the driver to hold the bus so he could talk to his sister.

"Melody, I saw the fake smile, you know that you can't go out when dad is home and drunk and with Evan who also is abusive towards you too." Link whispered while Melody was backing up against the tree. Melody tried to hold back the tears.

"Link, can I just go out before dad gets home like four in the morning? You know that he is going out like he usually does he calls it his "work" that keeps him out forever right before we get up? and What if Evan is in a good mood, then he wouldnt touch me. Both you and me know that." Melody said while trying getting some space between her and Link. But Link tried to close the space again, Melody just had an enough and climb onto the bus that took them to the station. Tracy looked at Link, with sadness in her eyes when he sat by her.

"What was that about?" Tracy whispered to Link while his face was facing forward.

"Nothing." Link said while looking at Tracy, who didn't believe him.

"Nothing? It didnt look like nothing Link. Please tell me."

"Trace, I will tell you later, but right now, i want to cuddle with my wonderful girlfriend" Link said while kisisng Tracy's cheek. Melody was sitting by Aiden, and Rea who also was on the Corny Collins Show.

"Melody, you have to tell someone about Evan." Aiden said while looking at Evan, which was trying to get Melody's attention.

"Link already knows. I know that I should tell Tracy, but I don't want to make Tracy worried about me, or Link." Melody said while seeing the station. "besides, I will see if I can spend the night at someone's house tonight.". When they got to the station, Melody ducked to her mirror which was by Tracy's mirror, before anyone could ask what's going on with her.

* * *

**_Thanks for the reviews peeps. Sorry, i dont know any '60s slang, I havent had anytime to look it up. TWILIGHT IS AMAZING BY THE WAY......Thanks again!_**


	5. The Truth Finally comes out

"What's going on Melody?" Tracy asked while watching Melody Larkin applying on makeup that tries to hide the bruises that her father and boyfriend gives her.

"Nothing. It's that I can't go out anymore, dad gets down on me about my grades even though I have straight A's." Melody trying to tell the truth about the day after they left Tracy's house. Tracy didn't believe her, she sat Melody down and grabbed a tissue from her station and licked it and wiped off her makeup to show the bruises that Melody and Link's father beats them and her boyfriend. Tracy, who started to cry and that made Melody cry.

"Why is he still beating you guys?" Tracy asked while hugging her.

"Because we keep going against him." Melody said while looking at Link, who was talking to Brad. "and he won't stop beating me up, I tried everything. I can't make him stop Trace."

"Its ok, Mel. Lets go and get Maybelle, and we will tell her that you have massive cramps, ok?"

"Okay. What about Link?"

"Well, let me deal with your brother." Tracy said while helping Melody to Maybelle's office. When Tracy reached her office, Maybelle was right behind her.

"What's wrong with Ms. Larkin?"

"She has massive cramps." Tracy said while looking at Melody.

"Her dad beat her up again huh?"

"Yes, Ms. Maybelle."

"What about your brother?"

"When he is out with Tracy, that's when my dad beats me. He doesn't touch Link anymore after he stood up to him the last time." Melody said while looking down at her fingers.

"Does Link knows this?"

"Yeah, but the thing is Ms. Maybelle, when Link is eighteen, he wants full custody of me, and we probably move out of our dad's house. But he isn't eighteen yet, so, I'm stuck at the house and hiding in my room until my brother gets back from his dates with Tracy." Melody said while trying to stop the tears. Tracy hold her tighter. "and it doesn't help having my boyfriend beats me too."

"Melody, you never told me that before."

"That's because he started to beat me. Two weeks ago." Melody sobbed."It's true, that's why I had Tracy to save me a seat." Tracy turned around to see Link, who was about to cry again. "and the other reason why I wont you go out with him."

"You knew that your sister is getting beat up?"

"I had her tell me last night. After our date, when I came home, Melody was curled up in a ball by the wall in my room." Link said while hugging his baby sister. "then I kind of fell apart after I knew that Evan beats her up. I want to have a better place for her , but I can't do anything though, I'm not eighteen." Link said while rubbing her back.


	6. Don't they look so cute together?

"But, Linky, your birthday is tomorrow, then we can move out then." Melody said while looking up, trying to see any happiness in them.

"I know, but I don't have a steady job, then I would." Link said while looking at Tracy for help.

"I can ask my dad if you can get a job in the joke shop." Tracy said while putting her hand over Link's hand for comfort.

"Thanks doll." Link said while smiling to her. "but, I want Melody be safe and alright."

"I will. I can go and hang out with Tracy and Mrs. Turnblad in their house. Its perfect!" Melody said while looking at Link.

"I don't know."

"Please Linky? I promise I will stay away from Evan." Melody said while smiling.

"It's no good, Melody, you two are the more popular dancers on the show." Corny said while looking at Evan and coming into the conversation.

"Please Corny. I can't dance with Evan anymore."

"I'm sorry, my hands are tie here, But, I will let you choose who you want to dance when its Tracy's and Link's turn to sing. Or you can dance with the newest member of the council."

"Okay." Melody said while smiling to Corny.

"That's good to hear and see that your smiling." Corny said while walking towards the cameras.

"I think I trust him now."

"Trust who?"

"The newest member of the council." Link said while hugging Melody and Tracy.

"What's his name?"

"His name is………"

"Max, please tell us about yourself."

"Well, I came from LA."

"Really? What made you come to Baltimore?" Fender asked while fixing his tie and flashing his teeth, Evan was making a fist.

"Well, my father's business, actually." Max said while adjusting his tie in front of the cameras.

"We welcome you to the Corny Collins and Maybelle Stubbs family, Max." Corny said with a smile. All the girls was staring at him like his meat, expect Melody, who was shy around him. "now, let's dance."

"Corny, what dance are we going to do?" Melody asked while smiling for the camera.

"Thanks for that question, Melody. The tango. When we get back from the commercial." Corny said while smiling until the show went to commercial. Melody went to her mirror, to add more make-up, but someone stopped her."Hi, I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Now, its fine, I was putting new make-up on anyways. Your name is Max right?"

"Yes. It is." Max said. "Oops, I'm Maxwell Johnson, I'm from LA."

"I'm Melody Larkin, I'm from, Baltimore, Maryland." Melody said while giggling.

"Wow, I love your giggle."

"Thanks." Melody said while looking at their hands. "so, do you have a partner?"

"Not yet."

"I will be your partner."

"I thought you did?"

"Nope. I guess me and you are partners now." Melody said while smiling. "do you need me to show you around the high school and Baltimore? it's a scary place time to time."

"I love that." Max said while smiling at Melody. On the other side of the studio, Link and Tracy was watching Melody and Max.

"I think they are cute together."

"Well, by the old saying Don't go for the looks, it can be quite deceiving. Don't go for wealth, even that fades away -- go for someone who makes you smile because only a smile makes a dark day seem bright. Hope you find that person."

"Like I did for you?"

"Yes. Wait, No. you did?" Link said while taking his eyes off of Melody and Max. "its just that, Evan acted like that way too. And looked what happen."

"I know, but you have trust Melody now. Besides, I can take your mind off of things and no, I'm not going out with you because of your looks. I'm going out with you because you always makes me smile." Tracy said while playing with his little curl. "is your mind off of that now?"

"Nope." Link said while looking at Tracy then at Corny who signaled the council back together. "well, at least I get to dance with my lil' darling."

"I get to dance with my wonderful, good looking boyfriend." Tracy said while winking. Link had to laugh at that.

"Okay, before we get back on the air, I would like to have Max come up here and choose his new partner."

"Its okay Mr. Collins, I already have a partner, Melody." Max said while handing out his hand for her.

"Really?" Melody asked while looking at him.

"Yes, really." Max said while taking her hand.

"Already then, lets get this show on the road!" Corny said while turning.

"In, five, four , three,…" The behind the camera said while holding up two fingers then one.

"Welcome back to the Corny Collins show………………………That was It Takes Two by our very own Link Larkin and Tracy Turnblad. Don't forget tomorrow, is a Saturday, and we will see you back here on Monday for more rhythm and blues."


	7. Let Me Take You Home

"And we are off." the new station manger said while looking through the stack of papers that had arrive on her desk. "that was the greatest show I have ever seen."

"Is it your only one that you have seen? Ms. Walker?" Melody asked.

"That's true, Melody." Ms. Walker said while smiling at her. "Tracy and Link, what amazing duet that I ever had heard."

"Thanks Ms. Walker." Both Tracy and Link said at the same time. Ms. Walker was nicer, I mean, a whole lot nicer than Ms. Von Tussle, which got fired last June for switching the votes.

"Now, Corny. I see that Melody got a new partner?"

"Yes, I can explain. See, Melody here, still is in abusive relationship. Her boyfriend, which is Evan, he started to beat her up two weeks ago." Corny said while taking off of his tie.

"I see." Ms. Walker said.

"If you want to fire me, its fine." Corny said while straitening out his suit.

"Not really. Its good thing that you help out with the kids and their problems. See you Monday?"

"Yes, you will." Corny said.

"So, how do you like it here, I mean, Baltimore I mean." Melody asks Max while getting her coat on.

"I love it so far. Let me help you out." Max said while helping Melody getting her coat on.

'Thanks. And That's good to hear."

"Yes, it is." Evan said while looking down on Max.

"Evan, not now." Melody said while getting in the middle of them. "can we just leave?"

"Yes. We can. See you later Loser."

"I don't mean you and me Evan, I meant me and Max." Melody said while grabbing Max's hand.

"I don't think so, Melody, remember. You're my girlfriend, not Maxs."

"I'm not dating you anymore Evan. We are done, there is a lot of girls you like to have sex with, not me." Melody said while standing next to Max.

"You little-"

"I don't think so buddy." Link said while cutting Evan off. "I think my sister is done with you. You see, unlike you, Max is a gentleman."

"Yeah right. Melody let's go."

"No." Melody said while opening up the door for him. "you go."

"This isn't over bitch." Evan said while stomping off with the word revenge on the brain.


	8. This isn't good

"Oh no, this isn't good." Melody said while sinking down onto the floor.

"Its okay, Melody. If he comes back, I will protect you." Max said while grabbing her and pulling her up.

"Thanks Max." She said while hugging him. Max looked at Link.

"I don't care if you like me or not, I don't really care. I know that I'm getting to know Melody, but you don't have to worry about me. I'm not like Evan, never."

"That's good, Max." Link said while seeing his baby sister crying. "can you bring her to Tracy's house?"

"Where is that?"

"You know the Hardy Har Hut is at?" Melody asks between the sobs.

"I think so.."

"That's where I live." Tracy said while rubbing Melody's back.

"Thanks Trace." Melody said while looking at her. Tracy just smiled at Melody and Max.

"We are going to go now. See you at Tracy's, Mel?" Link said while looking at Melody.

"Yes." She said while hugging her older brother. Over town…somewhere…..no one knows……it's a mystery…… 

"How can she dump me for that loser!" Evan said while punching a hole into his bedroom wall. "I mean, I'm more tougher, hotter, handsome. What does she see in him. I have an clue, I can try to get Melody back then hit her! No, Link will have my head, I know, kidnap her, that's it."**At the Hardy Har Hut………………………………....................................**

"**Thanks again for the dinner, your mom is an awesome cook." Melody said while Max pulled up to the Hardy Har Hut.**

"**No problem. My mom likes you. Me too." Max said while looking at Melody.**

"**Max, I-"**

"**I understand, you just got out of a abusive relationship, and you don't want to go move fast or anything."**

"**No." Melody said while scooting close to Max. "that's not it."**

"**What is it? That I talk too much?"**

"**Yes. You do." Melody said while looking at the porch, the light was on. "I think I should go."**

"**Okay, let me help you out." Max said while getting out and running to the other side, and opening up her door, and he offered her a hand.**

"**Thanks." Melody said while smiling at him. After helping her out, he shut the door behind her, and holding her hand. Melody was blushing, even though Max couldn't see her. "well, this is my stop. Thanks again." **

"**No problem. I guess, can I see you tomorrow?"**

"**Sure." Melody said while shivering.**

"**Here take this." Max said while taking off his suit coat and giving to her.**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Positive." Max said while coming in for a kiss, melody met him half way. Once their lips touched, there was fireworks going off in Melody's head and Max's head too. Melody was the one who broke apart from him.**


	9. A Heart To Heart

"Wow."

"I know. I guess, see you tomorrow?" Max said while catching his breath and getting his coat from Melody, because the kiss made her warm.

"Yeah." Melody said while kissing his lips one more time. "night."

"Night." Max said while smiling and waiting for her to go inside. Once Max got back into his car, he actually smiled, because he had a goodnight, but he really likes Melody Larkin. Once Melody shut the door, she peaked outside the window to watch him backing up and taking off, when he couldn't be seen, Melody put her back towards the front door, and fall to the floor.

"Is that you Melody?"

"Yes Mrs. Turnblad." She called back to Edna, and then joined her in the living room.

"How was your night?"

"It was great Mrs. Turnblad." Melody said while sitting down by Tracy's mom.

"So, Tracy tells me that you like the new guy?"

"Yes, I do." Melody said while closing her eyes.

"Hun, you know that you can lay on Tracy's bed for right now, until she comes back with your brother."

"Thanks Mrs. Turnblad. Night. Night Mr. Turnblad."

"Melody, we told you that you can call us Edna and Wilbur."

"That's right, well. Night Edna, and Wilbur." She said while climbing the stairs to Tracy's room, once she got there, she laid onto Tracy's bed and went to sleep. Then there was a car outside.

"Tracy, I have to go in anyways, to get Melody." Link said while heading to Tracy's side.

"That's true, but you guys can stay here for the night, since we have a spare bedroom." Tracy said while grabbing Link's hand and got out. "besides, its late, your tired, and probably Melody is pasted out in my room."

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired. I'm thinking to just crash here and then get home tomorrow." Link said while shutting her door and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Once they got inside, they were met by Edna. "hi, Mrs.-, I mean, Edna, where's-."

"Your sister is sleeping in Tracy's room." Edna said while smiling at the young couple. "go and tuck her in."

"I'll be right back Trace."

"Okay Linky." Tracy said while smiling and giving him a small peek on the cheek and shooed him off. Once Link got to Tracy's room, he hasn't been up there since the night before the pageant.

"Mels?" Link walked into farther. Once he reached the bed, he felt two feet.

"Linky?" He heard his sister say.

"Ssh, just go back to bed. By the way, how was your date with Max?"

"It was great, are we going home?" Melody asked while stretching.

"No, we are going to stay here tonight, ,then we are going home." Link said while putting his hand on Melody's cheek. Before their mom had died from cancer, she used to put her hand on their cheek so they can relax and go to bed.

"Okay."

"Hey, Mel?"

"Yes Link?"

"I love you and what ever happens, you know that I will be there for you right?"'

"Link, you told me this before Evan had beaten me up. I believe you."

"Okay, well, I guess. I should leave you alone. If you need anything, just call mine, Tracy's or Tracy's parents name, alright?"

"Yes, Link. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Link said while tucking his baby sister in, once he shut the door to Tracy's room, he was greeted by Tracy.

"I heard you. You do care for you sister."

"Well, yeah." Link said while wrapping his arm around Tracy's shoulder and headed downstairs. "I have taught her well."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah." Link said while laughing. Next thing they knew, they heard a window breaking and Melody screaming. "Melody!"

"Melody!" Tracy screamed after Link and ran upstairs, once she open the door, no one was on the bed sleeping. "Link!"

"Oh no." Link said while getting towards Tracy. "shit! Melody!"


	10. Kidnapping, Plan, Month, and two days

_**In Evan's trunk…….**_

"Evan! Get me out of here!" Melody yelled while banging on the inside of the trunk.

"God damn it Melody! Quiet!" Evan said while pulling her out of his car and carrying her inside of the station, down a flight of stairs and then into a chair.

'Why are you doing this? I mean-" Melody said before Evan ducked tape her mouth.

"That will quite you down." Evan said while laughing. "now, you better listen to me, because I'm- Ouch!" He said while falling down and grabbing his manhood. "you bitch." He stood up and grabbed Melody's long black hair and pulled it until she was crying.

_**Back at the Turnblad's house……………………………**_

"How could have done this? I knew he was trouble, but I didn't think he would kidnap Melody." 

Link said while running his fingers through his hair, which is sticking up everywhere.

"Link, you didn't know that Evan was going to kidnap your sister, it will be okay."

"How would you know! You don't have any siblings to care for! You didn't know either!" Link yelled at her.

"Link, please let me ex-"

"I'm so-"

"No, Link. You have to leave, I can't stand you yelling at me anymore tonight, I was trying to help , I guess you don't need my help." Tracy said while opening up the door. "please."

"Trace, I'm so-"

"Don't. go home, get some rest. And call me when you need my help." Tracy said while holding the door open for him. Once he left, she broke down. 

"Tracy, hun. What happen?" Edna said while walking into the room.

"Melody got kidnap by Evan, then I was trying to help Link, then he blew up on me." Tracy said while sobbing.

"Oh hun, you know that he's worried about his sister and you." Edna said. "maybe he went somewhere and cool down for a while, then he will come back to say sorry."

"You have to say that, you're my mother." She said while laying down on the couch. Meanwhile at **The Stubbs house…………………………**

"Hold on!" Seaweed said while walking towards the door. "cracker boy. What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Link said. 

"Sure." Seaweed said while letting Link in and shutting the door, there was snow on the ground, which meant, cold air.

"Can you get the family?"

"Sure, hold on. Ma!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Mr. Larkin. What are you doing here? Without Tracy and Melody?"

"That's why I came here. Melody got kidnap."

"By whom!"

"I believe, Evan. And then I had a fight with Tracy, then I am here." Link said while looking at his hands.

"Oh no." Seaweed said. "melody is like my other sister. And Tracy, man you should know by now if Tracy is trying to help, let her help."

"Do you know where he took her?" Maybelle asked while sitting by Link.

"Nope, don't have a single clue, but there was a car parked outside the studio though." Link said while putting his head into his hands, then there was a knock.

"Hold on." Seaweed said while opening up the door, it was Max.

"I heard." Max said while coming in.

"Sure, you can come right in, don't mind me." Seaweed said while walking back in the family room.

"What happen?" Max said while sitting by Link and ignoring Seaweed's smart remark.

"Well, I was tucking in Melody, then me and Tracy was walking back downstairs then a window break, then we heard Melody screaming. How did you know where I was?" Link asked while having a confused look on his face, there was another knock.

"Man, its like, what three in the morning." Seaweed said under his breath. "What are you doing here, Tracy?"

"I couldn't sleep." Link heard Tracy's voice. "I was too worried about Link and Melody." "I see, but why couldn't have we done something in the morning? Where everybody is awake!" Seaweed said.

"Seaweed, let her in, before she freezes to death." Maybelle said while smacking him on the back of his head. "come in sweetie."

"Thanks Maybelle." Tracy said while steeping inside and finding that Link was here. "maybe I should go."

"No, I should.' Link said while getting his coat.

"Link, you was here first, I can go." Tracy said while pulling her coat back on.

"How about you guys just, I don't know, make up? Because we don't need another storm and we need to find Melody." Seaweed said while sitting down and going to sleep.

"I agree with Seaweed, and I don't know him." Max said while stretching and yawning.

"Thanks Max. Night." Seaweed said while closing his eyes and started to dream about Penny.

**At the station and also a month and two days ............................................................................**

"**So, have you made your mind yet?" Evan asked while sitting in front of Melody. She was looking towards the window, it was snowing, and it is her seventeenth birthday already. "please, I don't want to keep your beautiful mouth covered." Melody shook her head "no".**

"**God damn it Melody!" Evan yelled while throwing a chair towards the wall. Melody started to cry, then she shook her head 'yes'. "thank you." he said while ripping off of the ducked tape.**

"**You bastard!" Melody yelled then she got hit.**

"**Shut up, I wont be long, but I have to get ready for the show." Evan said while kissing her forehead. "bye."**

"**You won't get away with this."**

"**I have." with that, Evan left. **


	11. A Weird Family Reunion

_**Sorry for keeping you guys waiting, School has been, i dont know how to put it this way, um, Crazy! and Confusing!!!!!**_

**_Thank Goodness that this is my last week of school of 2008! Thank you god! *praying and looking up at the sky*_**

**_So, here is Chapter 11, Hope you guys have a fun time reading this, and later on, i will change the rating on this little story of mine. It is cold where i live, i live by Washington, which we have snow!! YAY Hopefully me and my family will have a white christmas for a change. So, yeah...On Towards The Story!_**

_**

* * *

**_

Upstairs………

Link was a mess. He hasn't slept since the night that Melody got kidnapped.

"Link, it will be alright." Tracy said, her too, she hasn't slept in days either..

"No, its not, I know that my sister is alive, but I don't know why she is at. Damn it!" Link said while knocking off his can of Ultra Clutch.

"Just clam down." Tracy said while hugging her boyfriend. Next thing they knew, they heard a chair fall. "what was that?"

"I don't know, it sounded like it was downstairs, I think we should take a look." Link said while basically running towards downstairs. Once he got there, he saw a teenage girl with long black hair . "melody?"

"Link?" Melody asked while turning around to see her eighteen year old brother. "Link!"

'Melody!" Link said while hugging her and taking off of his suit coat and giving it to her. "are you okay?"

'Yeah." Melody said while looking to see Tracy. "Trace!"

"Mels!" Tracy said while hugging her.

"I can't breathe here."

"Sorry." She said while letting to her. 'where's?"

"Me?" Melody looked up to see Max, who was tired looking, and older looking.

"Max." Melody said while running up to him.

"I've missed you, Melody."

"I know, same here." Melody said while facing him.

"Don't scare me like that again. You had us worried."

"I'm sorry, its just." Melody said while tearing up.

"Hey, don't cry." Max said while wiping away the tear.

"I have missed you all, so bad. And also, Link." Melody said while looking back at him. "Evan is the one who kidnapped me."

"ha! I was right." Link said while yawning, and Melody looked back at Max.

"I'm sorry for you getting into this." She said while playing with Max's hair.

"No problem." Max said while kissing her.

"Can we, I don't know get out of the basement of the station? Its kind of cold." Link said while opening the door.

"Link, give them sometime. They have been separated for a month. Let them be." Tracy said while walking with Link upstairs.

"Okay." Link said. "but, I'm going to have a talk with my sister later." he said while running his hand through his 'do.

"I really missed you." Melody said.

'Me too. You know, someone is seventeen today. Am I wrong?"

"Yes." She said while snuggling against him. "you smell nice."

"Thanks." Max said while kissing her forehead.

* * *

**_So, hopefully you guys love this chapter........So, have Happy Hoildays, i wish you guys the best christmas ever! Or whatever hoilday you guys have. But its cool having a different hoilday besides Christmas....So yeah. _**

**_Read (duh!) and Review! Please? =D?_**

**_- Amanda._**


	12. Welcome Back Melody Larkin

**_So, here is Chapter 12, i am on a roll here. since, i am on Christmas break, so that means more chapters and maybe, i dont know what i was going to say..oh well =D. Lucky for me, The Kid who plays Edmund in the narnia movies, is my age, lucky.....and my mom said that he looked like my old crush, sadly.....oh well again._**

**_Hope you have a great time reading this, you know what to do at the end._**

* * *

****"Yes." She said while snuggling against him. "you smell nice."

"Thanks." Max said while kissing her forehead. "how did you get free?"

"I cut the ropes, duh." Melody said while pulling on his tie.

"With what?"

"A present that Link got me, for my sixteenth birthday last year." Melody said. "what?"

"I'm scared of Link right now." Max said while gulping. Melody laughed at her boyfriend, grabbed his hand, and then went upstairs. "corny! Look what me, Link, and Tracy found!"

"What? I mean, we cant find…Melody!" Corny said while hugging her. "where were you?"

"Downstairs." Melody said while trying to breathe. "um, Corny?"

"yes?"

"I can't breathe. Here." She said while breathing after Corny let her go.

"I'm sorry, I'm just happy that they found you." He said while looking at her hands.

"Melody!" Melody looked at her two best friends, who was running towards her.

"Guys! I've missed you." Melody said while hugging her friends.

"Same here, I mean, we didn't know where to find you, we've even looked in the old warehouse." Rae said while hugging her.

"Thanks." Melody said while looking at Evan, who was mad. "I will be right back."

"Okay." Max said while scratching his head.

"Are you upset that you kidnapped me, kept it a secret during this month? Here is a tip, make sure you don't do it again." Melody said while walking backwards.

"Melody, trust me, I will." That's the last words that Melody has heard from Evan.

**CHRISTMAS TIME……………………………….....................................................................................**

"Link, do I have to do this?" Melody asked while looking at the tree.

"Yes, we have to get a tree for our apartment." Link said while handing Melody the axe. "here"

"Okay, but this will be on your mind forever." She said while grabbing the axe. "if I hurt myself, I'm blaming you."

"Okay, whatever. Have you seen Evan?"

"Nope. And ha! I did it!" Melody said while jumping up and down, before she landed, someone grabbed her and pulled her close to them.

"I'm proud of you, girlfriend." Max whispered while lightly touching her arms and wrist.

"Max." Melody said while dropping the axe and turning around in her boyfriend's arms.

"Who did you think I was?"

"My boyfriend." Melody said before kissing him.

"I will be at the cashier to pay for our tree." Link said while dragging the tree.

"Okay." Melody said while kissing Max.

"Have thought about what we have talked about?"

"No, Max, I can't do that to Link and Tracy." She said while running her hand through his lose hair.

"I know, that's why I'm moving into your apartment!"

"What?" Melody asked while having a confused look and stopping her hand in his hair.

"We've got you." Link said while coming back from putting the tree into his car.

"I don't understand." She said while looking at both of them.

"Max here is going to be living with us." Link said while looking at Melody, who had still a confused look on her face.

"But, Link, me and Max are boyfriend and girlfriend." She said while unhooking her arms from Max's neck.

"So?"

"So, Link, think about it. What if….I don't know, I sneak into Max's bedroom?"

"I trust you guys, not to do anything you know, sexually."

"Thanks Link." Melody said while hugging her brother.

"No problem, lil' darling." Link said while hugging her back. "lets get going, its cold out here, and I don't think that you guys want to be out here for a little longer."

"Yeah, because I don't want my girlfriend to get a cold." Max said while kissing her cheek.

"Okay." Melody said while looking behind her, it felt like someone was watching her from behind the trees.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, sure." She said while looking at Max and grabbing his hand and walking back Link's car.

* * *

**_So, how did you guys like the chapter??? Review? For Cookies???_**

**_-Amanda_**


	13. It Takes Two

**_So, here is Chapter 13, and the rating has changed to M. I'm sorry, but i felt like its not going nowhere. So here it is, and have a great time reading this story, because i made myself write this chapter, it has a cliffhanger!!!! I'm so proud of myself. I dont own the song Love Me Tender, Elvis does, nor i own the characters Link and Tracy, but i own Melody, Max, Rea, Aiden, and Evan, and the Movie and the Soundtrack!!! So here it is, hopefully you are loving the story!_**

* * *

Once they got back to their apartment, Tracy was watching TV.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Evan called."

"What, Why?" Link said while hugging up his coat.

"He had news for Melody." Tracy said while giving Melody the note that Tracy had written. "read it."

"Okay." Melody said while looking at it.

"I meant, out loud, please?"

"Sure." She said while coughing. _"Dear Melody, I know that we belong together, no one can stop me what I'm about to do, but the thing is, No one cant keep us apart. Make sure you keep your little boyfriend close to you no matter what, I'm coming back to Baltimore from New York. And once I come back, I will have you all to myself._

_With love,_

_Evan" _Melody said while tearing up.

"Mels." Link said while wrapping his arms around her shoulders for comfort.

"He wont stop for nothing. He wants me, and only me. I am supposed to keep away from him? What if he is planning on killing you guys? Or even Me?" Melody said while breathing really fast.

"Melody, you've to clam down, you know that I wont let that jerk near you, or even touch you." Max said while looking at her.

"But Max, what if he kills you. I wont live without you." Melody said while putting her hands in his.

"He won't kill me, because if he kills me, he is hurting you worse. Last month, I was a mess. I couldn't eat, sleep, do any homework, I told Corny that if I couldn't find you, I wont be dancing on that show for nothing. Even ask Link and Tracy. I tried, everyway I could have. Now, be the Melody I met a month ago, the loving, funny, beautiful, and brave for me and for you family."

"Max is right, if Evan tries to kill any of us, he will be just killing you. I don't think he will try and hurt us." Tracy said while hugging both of them.

"Thanks guys." Melody said while crying. Link smiled.

"Group hug!" Tracy said while pulling Link in and hugging him.

"Well, sorry to interrupt this little group hug, but I think we should all go to bed.." Link said while getting out of the hug. "because tomorrow is the Christmas special that we have to do for the show."

"Link's right, well, goodnight guys." Tracy said while yawing and grabbing Link's hand.

"Goodnight." Max and Melody said the same time, they watched Link and Tracy leaving the room. Once Link and Tracy got out of sight, and earshot, Max whispered into her ear.

"Maybe we should head to my room for something."

"Max."

"Sorry, I didn't think that.."

"I didn't say that I won't sleep with you." Melody said while tugging his tie, and walking towards Max's room. Once they got into his room, Max turned on his record player that was at his house, then the voice of _Elvis Presley's Love Me Tender. _"you borrowed this record from Link?"

"How did you know?" Max whispered into her ear.

"Trust me, my brother loves The King, besides Tracy." Melody whispered back while looking at him.

"Okay, I did get this from your brother." Max said while putting his hands on her zipper on the back of her dress. "do you trust me?"

"Of course." Melody said before kissing him. Max lightly pushes Melody onto his bed and then crawls on top of her. After the love making, Melody couldn't get to sleep. "someone isn't tired?"

"Yes, but."

"You are scared what if Link finds out, then both of us is died?"

"Yes." Melody said while getting up and grabbing his suit shirt and putting it on.

"Come here, I will make you go to sleep." Max said while winking.

"Max, what if Link finds out, then you will get kicked out, and then what? When Evan comes back, he will come straight after me." Melody said while sitting on top of him.

"I know." Max said while grabbing her thighs." What do you mean, worry about us?" Melody asked while stopping her hands on his chest.

"I meant, was, that we should, I don't know. Sleep in our rooms for now on?"

"Are you sure that you don't mean, breaking up?" Melody said while feeling the tears form.

"No!" Max whispered loudly.

"Oh." Melody said while looking down at his chest and started to rub his chest again.

"I meant to say that we are not breaking up, but we have to sleep in our own rooms for now on, because of what we have done. I don't think we should repeat it again, until you know."

"Yeah, but I like to sleep with you though." Melody said while kissing his neck, and working towards his spot.

"Melody-"

"Max? can I come in?" Link asked while knocking on the door. Melody looked up at him, and grabbed her clothes and ran into his bathroom.

"Sure, hold on." Max said while getting his boxers on, his pj pants on, and laying back down in his bed. "come in."

"Okay, I thought I heard a girl's voice. But oh well."

"What did you wanna ask me, Link?"

"If you still have my Elvis record?"

"Yes, its still in the player." _Melody is right, he loves that thing. "thanks for letting me listen to it." _

"_No problem, well, you should get some sleep. Tomorrow is a busy day at the station." Link said while looking around in Max's room. "something isn't right…"_

"_What do you mean? Its just me, in bed, trying to sleep." Max said while covering up Melody's spot and laying on top of it._

"_That's the thing. But oh well, see you in the morning." Link said while closing the door and walking back to his room. Melody peeked out her head and walked towards his bedroom door._

"_Night Max." Melody said while blowing a kiss towards him, which Max caught with his hand and put it on his heart._

"_Night Melody." He said while winking at her, Melody walked out, and didn't notice Link right there._

"_Hi sister." Link said while standing in front of her._

"_Oh! Hi Link. You scared me." Melody said while removing her hand from her chest. "why are you up late?"_

"_Asking you the same question." Link said while folding his arms. "what were you and Max doing in there at three in the morning, which you guys need to get up early to get ready for the show."_

"_I know, I couldn't get to sleep in my room, so I tried going to Max's room. that's the truth."_

"_Melody, I don't want you to get involve with this guy that you met at the beginning of the show. Besides, I'm going to quote Mrs. Turnblad, I don't want to catch you up against a crooner."_

"_But Link…."_

"_No Buts now, you are grounded and you are not allowed to see Max after midnight. Now, get to bed and get some sleep."_

"_Link, how can't I see Max!?!?! He lives here."_

"_Which reminds me, Max is moving out tomorrow after the show. Don't argue with me, Melody Betty Larkin." Link said while getting mad._

"_Link please. I need Max, he is the only one who is keeping Evan away from me."_

"_Well, I can do that."_

"_Evan isn't scared of you, nor Max. But he knows, where Max is, that's where I am." She tried to calm Link down._

"_Well, maybe you should have that before you had sex with him!"_

"_How?"_

"_Did I know? You are talking to your older brother who knows what's going through a guys mind Melody. I trusted you!"_

"_Oh god." Melody said while sliding down to the floor and putting her face into her hands._

"_For now on, you have to tell me where you are, and where you are going for now on."_

"_Okay."_

"_So, are you going to sleep?"_

"_Yes brother." Melody said while holding back the tears. "besides, what's wrong having sex? You and Tracy did it."_

"_How did you found out?"_

"_People talk at school, and at the station. that's how I found out, and I couldn't find out by my older brother? No, I had to know by girls gossiping whenever Tracy leaves the locker room." Melody said while standing up and holding her ground. "your not mom nor dad. Dad is a jerk that beats us. Mom died when we were six and seven. Link, just be my brother, not parent."_

"_By the way you are acting, I have to be."_

"_Link! I got kidnapped okay! Its not my fault!" Melody said while walking away from him._

"_Melody get your butt back here!"_

"_Not a chance! If you are not acting like my brother, then I don't know what to do." Melody said while slamming her door._

"_What in the whole city of Baltimore, is going on here?" Tracy asked while walking down the stairs. "what's wrong with Melody?"_

"_I told her that Max needs to move out. And I found out that Melody and Max had sex." Link said while running his hand through his hair._

"_Linky, its going to be okay."_

_Six Weeks Later………………………………................................................................................................_

"_Its still going to be okay. I promise." Tracy said while leaning against a wall in her bedroom._

"_That's what you said six weeks ago, now my sister is sick." Link said while opening up the bathroom door._

"_Maybe you should go and tell corny that I am sick with Melody?" Tracy said while smiling._

"_Yeah, ever since Max moved out, she hasn't been out of her room, besides to go to school, go on the show, eat, and take a shower." Link said while thinking._

"_It will be okay, I promise. Now go, or you will be late." Tracy said before kissing him goodbye and shoving him out of the door. Once she shut it, she ran to Melody's room. "melody?"_

"_Is he gone?"_

"_Yes, are you ready to go to the doctors?"_

"_Yeah." Melody said while opening up the door and looking at Tracy. "lets get this done and over with." Once they got to the doctors, there was little kids everywhere. "Tracy, I can't do this."_

"_You have to, you have to see if its just a sickness, okay?"_

"_Okay." Melody said while breathing. They got signed in, relax, and then a nurse called them in._

"_Ms. Melody Larkin?"_

"_Yes." Melody said while giving Tracy her coat to her._

"_Remember to breath." Tracy said while showing her how to breath._

"_Thanks Trace." Melody said while closing the door and walking behind the nurse._

"_Okay, have a seat right there. Okay, Ms. Melody Larkin? Is that right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Okay, smoked?"_

"_No"_

"_Drink?"_

"_No."_

"_When did you have your last period?"_

"_I think, last month. I should have started last week, but I didn't."_

"_Okay, who do you live with?"_

"_My older brother and his girlfriend." Melody said while looking at her hands._

"_Okay, I have to take your blood pressure and then I will send the doctor in here."_

"_Okay." Melody said while showing the nurse her arm._

"_Good blood pressure, I will tell her that you are in here." The nurse said while leaving and smiling at her._

"_Okay." Melody said while smiling back. Few minutes later.._

"_Hi, Melody."_

"_Hello Dr. Monroe."_

"_How is your brother?"_

"_Great."_

"_Good. So what's going on?"_

"_Well, I haven't feeling too good to eat, every time I eat, I threw it up, I should've had my period last week, but didn't."_

"_It looks like we should run a blood test."_

"_Okay." Melody said while looking at her doctor. Dr. Monroe has been her and Link's family friend since forever, once their mother died, she was then one who taught Melody how to be a girl and a tom boy at the same time._

"_Give me a minute to get everything ready, and then we should take your blood."_

_Few minutes………………………………......................................................................................................._

"_There you go."_

"_I didn't realize that it was kind of cool to watch the blood go into the holder." Melody said while smiling._

"_You and your brother both like watching blood go into the holder." The doctor said while smiling. _

"_Yup, we got that from our mother." Melody said while holding down the cotton ball and tape._

"_that's for sure. Okay, all done, we will call your house and tell you."_

"_When you guys call, can you ask for Tracy or Melody? I don't want Link to find out." Melody said while frowning._

"_We can do that, but sometime you have to tell him that you went to the doctors though."_

"_I will."_

_THE NEXT FOLLOWING WEEK………………………………..................................................................._

_Link just gotten up, and was walking towards to get some orange juice when the phone rings._

"_Hello, Larkin house, this is Link, how can I help you?"_

"_Hello, this is April from Dr. Monroe's office."_

"_Did Melody forgot to get her school physical?"_

"_No, can I talk to Tracy Turnblad or Melody?"_

"_Okay, I will get Melody. Melody!"_

"_What!?!" Melody said while putting her hair up._

"_Phone for you." Link said while looking at her._

"_Thank you, can you tell Tracy to get ready? We will be late for our lunch thing." Melody said while grabbing the phone. "this is Melody."_

"_Hi Melody, we have your test results, and Dr. Monroe wants to see you."_

"_When?"_

"_Is today fine?"_

"_Yeah, I will be there. Thank you." Melody said while hanging up. "Tracy!" "What?"_

"_Doctors?" Melody said while hoping for that she would get the hint._

"_Oh. Okay. Bye link."_

"_Why are you guys leaving for the doctors?" Link asked while wiping orange juice off his chin._

"_She has the results why I am sick." Melody said while putting her coat on._

_ON THE WAY TO THE DOCTORS………………………………................................................................_

"_I'm scared." Melody said while playing with her fingers._

"_Don't be, I hardly doubt it will be that big of thing."_

_Later on in the Office._

"_Okay, you might have to hold onto something." Dr. Monroe said while looking at Melody. _

"_Okay." Melody said while squeezing Tracy's hand._

"_Melody, I'm afraid to say this, but you are………………………………............."_

* * *

**_How did you guys like the chapter? Yes, i did make Melody a rebel, but sometimes we have to make our characters rebels. So, that was Chapter 13, It Takes Two.........wow..._**

**_Merry Christmas, And a Happy New Year, and review!_**

**_- Amanda_**


	14. Pregnant, Blank Stare, an angry Brother

**_Here is Chapter 14, Pregnant, Blank Stare, an Angry Brother, a Dead Boyfriend and a Special Deal._**

**_I added some Comedy to this chapter, well, its funny to me, but i dont know it will be funny, with Melody staring into space, and then Link yelling, and then towards the last part, you will see what i mean. I love this Chapter!!!! There is a lot more information at the end where you have to review, please Review this story! Its the only thing that keeps us authors going!_**

* * *

"Melody, I'm afraid to say this, but you are pregnant." With that word, Melody froze.

"Melody? Melody?" Tracy said while waving her hand in front of her face.

"Oh dear." The doctor said while looking at the young girl.

"What's going? Why is she staring in a blank?"

"Well, hearing a big news like that, it puts the girls into, I don't know, their minds just goes blank." Dr. Monroe said while flashing the light in front of Melody's eyes.

"Okay, and is that normal?"

"Sometimes, like this, it is."

"Its normal for her to go blank like that?" Tracy said while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, for young girls it is, but when they are older than a young girl like me, it isn't normal." The doctor said, and then looking down at her watch. "five, four, three, two, one…"

"PREGNANT!!! HOW CAN I BE!!!" Melody screamed while standing up and started pacing.

"Melody, just breath."

"I'm breathing! I found out that I am going to be a parent! With Max being the dad! Oh no, Link." Melody said while sitting on the bed.

"I can take care of your brother."

"SHE'S WHAT!"

"See, I told that I would able to take care of it."

"Yeah, I think his blood pressure is up too." Melody mumbled to herself.

"She is pregnant, Link."

"WHOS THE FATHER!!!!! I WANT TO BREAK HIS NECK IN FIVE PLACES! OR EVEN HUNT HIM DOWN AND KILL HIM!"

"I am liking the new Link." Melody said while looking at her fingernails.

"The father is Max." Tracy said putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Oh, well. If it was Evan, that would be a different story."

"So, you wont kill Max?" Melody raised her eyebrow.

"No? why?"

"He is here, by the way." Tracy said while hiding behind Melody.

"Hey! Don't hide behind the pregnant chick." Melody said while hiding behind Tracy.

"FORGET THAT! HE IS DEAD MEAT!" Link said while opening up the door and running towards Max's car.

"Run! Max! Run! Link's mad! Run! A different direction not towards him!" Melody said while putting her head into her hands.

"Yeah, he is a totally a keeper Melody." Tracy said while patting her on her shoulder.

"I know." Melody said while smiling. "do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure, where to?"

"I'm craving chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. How about you?"

"That's sounds really good, actually."

"Lets go." Melody said while grabbing her coat and Tracy's coat. Once they got there, Brad and Fender was there. "oh god."

"Hi Melody."

"Where's big brother?"

"You are looking hot." Fender said while looking Melody over.

"Down, Dog, Down." Amber said while hugging Melody and Tracy. After the pageant, Amber changed her tune, she started to see one of Seaweed's best friends and moved out of her mom's house.

"Thanks Ambs." Melody said while hugging Amber back.

"No Prob." Amber said while sitting down at a booth and waved Melody and Tracy over. "so, where's the boyfriends?" By that time, they saw Max running from something, and Link was running after Max. "oh."

"Yeah, Max is dead." Melody said while looking at her boyfriend running for his life..

"Why?"

"See, I'm-"

"Sick." Tracy said before Melody could say it.

"I'm pregnant." Melody whispered it.

"Oh dear." Amber said while covering her mouth and having her eyes wide.

"Excuse me, sorry for interrupting your conversation, but my little daughter loves you. And I was wondering if I could get your autograph?" A lady said.

"Who are you talking to?" Melody asked while having a smile on her face.

"Actually, all of you girls." the lady said.

"Sure, I would love to." Melody said while grabbing a pen out of her coat pocket. "what's her name?"

"Amanda. She is in the hospital fighting for her life to cancer."

"Okay." Melody said while writing on her picture. _"Dear Amanda, Wish you all the luck you need to beat cancer's behind, and maybe one day you can visit us on the set of The Corny Collins Show and have a tour of it.. _

_Love: Melody Larkin, Tracy Turnblad, and Amber Von Tussle."_

"There you go. If you don't mind me asking, what room is she in?" Melody asked while looking at the mom.

"She is on the second floor. Ask the nurse for Amanda Blakeman."

"When is her birthday?" Melody asked while writing down this information.

"Last November, on the 9th."

"Hey, that's mine and Tracy's birthday!" Melody said while smiling.

"Yeah, but she was in the hospital for her 15th birthday."

"Aww." Amber said, who hasn't said anything. " that's sad."

"Yeah, Me and my brother lost our mother when i was six, and him, seven." Melody said while frowning.

"Then you know how important it is to keep her alive then?" The mother said.

"Yes." Melody said while looking at the mother. "I have an idea."

"What?"

"We can do a special show for Amanda, and other cancer patients." Melody said while seeing the mother smiling.

"Can you do that?" The mother asked.

"Corny will love it." Melody said while smiling. "you have a deal, Mrs.?"

"Actually, Ms. Blakeman. My boyfriend died before we could get married. So after I had Amanda, i stayed Blakeman, not his last name."

"Aww, I am sorry." Tracy said while putting an hand on Ms. Blakemen's arm.

"Don't be sorry Tracy."

"How did you know that I'm Tracy?"

"Because of that twinkle in your eye, every time you smile, you have twinkle."

"Thanks for that comment." Tracy said while smiling.

* * *

**_So, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? In the Between? And Can someone please tell me why, if i went to the movies and then clicked on Hairspray, i can't see my story? I mean, i will change the rating again, to T, maybe that's why....i don't know................someone help me? Still new to this site, not new on quizilla or on myspace....so yeah, if you guys have any reviews, let me know, because whenever i get reviews, i get all jolly inside, the warm fuzzy felling. Sorry, I'm tired and tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and its where i can open my presents, instead of Christmas day, which is busy for my family....sorry, typing like crazy, i know. But i get to see my huge family again tomorrow night and on Thursday! So, ByeByeBye_**

**_~Amanda (and no, i didnt name the little girl Amanda because of my name, its the first name that popped into my head, so dont be hating me because i used my own name....like i said, it just popped into my head, sorry)_**


	15. Another Surprise, Great, anymore?

**_Chapter 15, i am on a roll! well, i guess this is the last time i update until Friday.....or the weekend or next week...Hopefully you guys love this chapter, like you loved Chapter 14.............................................im bored._**

**_So, i added Penny to this story and a mention of Seaweed, he will be showing up in chapter 16._**

**_Have Fun!!!!!!_**

**_Once again, i dont own the characters who are from Hairspray, but i do own the characters Melody, the baby, Max, Evan, Aiden, and Rea. Oh! I Wrote this chapter while listenign to Scream from HSM3: Senior Year, its kind weird when i was writing Link's part when he talks, when i was listening to the song, it made me think that Zac Efron was saying it and singing at the same time...i know, weirdo._**

* * *

"Can we get your phone number so we can call you if we can do the show?" Melody asked while smiling.

"Sure." Ms. Blakeman said while remembering. "its 743-0836"

"Thank you very much." Melody said while getting up and hugging the mom. "Amanda should be proud to have a mother like you."

"Thanks Melody, well, hear you guys later." Ms. Blakeman said while smiling and waving goodbye and walking towards the doors.

"That is so nice of you, Melody." Amber said while smiling.

"Well, I have to do something besides being a mother and watching the show." Melody said while seeing their food coming.

"That's not true." Amber said while grabbing Melody's ice cream.

"What? You guys have to replace me. I hardly doubt that Corny will not fill my spot. When Brenda was out, they had to fill her spot. If he didn't, we wouldn't know Tracy or Link will be still with you ." Melody said while grabbing her spoon and filling it with ice cream.

"I know." Amber said while looking sad. "I wouldn't know Dwayne."

"See." Melody said while a mouth full of ice cream. "plus, I should go and talk to Corny about the show and my absents."

"I will go with you." Tracy said.

"No, you guys stay here, I will go. Its fine, seriously." Melody said while getting her coat on.

"You were alone, remember? When Evan kidnapped you?"

"Yes, but he isn't back until tomorrow. See you at home, Tracy. See you tomorrow, Amber." Melody said while leaving. "bye Fender and Brad."

"Bye Melody." Both said while coming from under the table. Melody rolled her eyes and walked out. Once outside, it was snowing. Which meant, snow for tomorrow's school day. Back at the diner.

"Is she alright?" Amber said while looking at Melody.

"No, she is scared out of her life. She froze when the doctor told her. I hope she's alright." Tracy said while looking at the door. "penny!"

"Oh! Hi Trace, Amber. What are you guys doing here?" Penny asked while twirling her sucker around.

"We met Amber here to having something to eat."

"You and Link?"

"No, me and Melody, who just left I think ten minutes ago."

"I'm going to go, and walk with Melody. Bye Tracy and Penny." Amber said while grabbing her coat and walking outside.

"What's wrong?" Penny asked while sitting down at the booth that Tracy and them were sitting.

"You can't tell Seaweed or your mother."

"Why would I tell my mother?"

"Because she is a Christian. And Melody will tell the Stubbs tomorrow." Tracy said will looking around to make sure it was okay. "here goes nothing."

"What do you mean, Trace."

"Melody is pregnant." Tracy whispered and covered her mouth with her hand.

"What? How? Why?" Penny said while taking her sucker out of her mouth.

"Six weeks ago, Link caught Melody sneaking out of Max's house, I mean bedroom. Then six weeks past, then I took Melody to the doctors when Link went to the station without me and Melody. So, they had run blood test, then they call again today, Link answered the phone, me and Melody went there, the doctor told us, then Melody froze. So, when we got back, we told Link."

"How did he take it?"

"Well, he said who's the father, I want to break his neck in five places or even hunt him down and kill him. Then I said that the father is Max, then he said, oh, well if it was Evan, it would be a different story." Tracy whispered. "penny, say something."

"Wow." Penny said while closing her jaw. "have you told him that you are pre. Pre. Having a baby?"

"I haven't told anybody yet." Tracy said while looking down at her hands.

"Even Melody?"

"I told Melody and I told Seaweed, but I told him not to tell Link." Tracy said while moving her bracelet that Link got her on the table.

"You have to say something Trace. They need to know."

"I know." Tracy said while starting to cry.

"There's my doll." Tracy looked up to see Link with his 'do down. "what's making my doll cry?"

"Nothing." Tracy lied while putting a fake smile on.

"Do I have to guess?"

"No." Tracy said while looking outside, and seeing Max with Melody. Melody was telling him something, Max shook his head 'no'. Melody touched his arm, he shook her hand away and ran from her. "I have to go and talk to Melody."

"I will go." Link said while getting up and walking outside. "what's wrong?"

"I told him."

"I seen how that went. I'm sorry baby sister."

"Its not your fault, maybe I should get an abortion."

"But you are against them." Link said while hugging his sister.

"I know, but if I do, everything will go back to normal." Melody said while looking up at her older brother.

"What is normal?" Link asked.

"I don't know." Melody said while putting her hand over her stomach and crying.

"Normal is usual: conforming to the usual standard, type, or custom healthy: physically, mentally, and emotionally healthy occurring naturally: maintained or occurring in a natural state. What?"

"I didn't know that you read the dictionary." Melody said between sobs.

"Well, that's what I have to do whenever I am in the library. Why is everyone shocked that I go the library?"

"I knew that you went to library." Melody said while looking up to the sky and seeing snowflakes. "do you think she's proud of us?"

"I think she is. I also think that she doesn't want you to go through an abortion."

"Link, it's a solution to our problems."

"What? Have my kid sister go through something that she wants? Or even, kill an innocent life?"

"Link, I don't know anymore!"

"If you have an abortion, don't come back." Link said while leaving.

"Link!"

"What!"

"What if Tracy was pregnant! What would you do! Would you want her to have an abortion?"

"No, I would want her to keep it. You can keep it, Melody. You have me and Tracy here to help you out."

"Are you sure?" Melody asked while catching her breath.

"Yes, now, come here." Link said while giving her his coat.

"Thanks." Melody said while walking with him back into the diner, but on the way, they saw Max.

"Link, can I talk to Melody?"

"Sure, but don't hurt her feelings." Link said while going inside.

"Melody, look, I know that I screw up. I got mad at you, but I thought it over, it would be fun to be a dad, and in high school."

"Are you sure? You know that your not force into this." Melody said while standing in front of him.

"I'm triple positive, plus, thinking of Link beating me up for knocking you up, and leaving you, I would die without you. When Even comes back, I will protect both of my babes." Max said while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Aww, Max." Melody said while kissing him.

"But, does this means that we have a lot of sex, because I asked the nurse at school if a girl is pregnant and there is hormones."

"No, Max." Melody said while smiling and messing up his hair. "lets get something to eat and since when did we have a school nurse?" With that, they headed inside. But they didn't realize that Evan was back in town already, they thought that Evan will be back on Monday, but no, he had to come back this moment!

"So, Melody is pregnant with Max's baby. They think that they are safe, I don't think so." Evan said while smiling evilly. "that means, if I kidnap Melody again, that means, I will have two people holding hostage, and double the ransom! But no, that wouldn't work, because without max, Melody with be all sad inside, and ha! Then she has to run to me. Which I will marry her before Max gets back to rescue her! I am so smart for being a villain!"

* * *

**_So, how did you like my last chapter for now????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
So, yeah, i had sugar today, and tonight i get to open my presents! I already open up two!_**

**_I got the Guitar Hero on Tour Decades for the Ds and Narina! _**

**_And the show will be next chapter, or Chapter 17............. and i hope that Tracy will tell Link soon, wait this is my story, i can make Tracy tell him at the show!_**

**_~Amanda (Have a awesome christmas and New Year!)_**


	16. Memories, The Truth about Link & Tracy

**_Okay, Sorry That i havent been updating like i promise. I had finals last week, then the week before that, is where my sister-in-law told us that she is having a baby again. At least this time, its three years later than my niece Gabby (Who is the most amazing niece that i have!) Yes, i'm wishing that i have a nephew._**

**_So, I didn't put Seaweed or Penny in this chapter, but they are going to be in Chapter 17. Here is Chapter 16....(and Melody and them dont know that Evan is back in town, that will happen at the show......so yeah)_**

* * *

Later on that day………………………………...............................................................

Melody was looking at her baby book, and remembering all to good times that they had before their mother got sick.

_**Flashback**_

_Three year old Melody was walking until her brother grabbed her._

"_Linky! Put me down! I want Mama!"_

"_Mama isn't here honey. She and Papa went to the store." "Then, who is watching us?_" _Melody asked while looking up at him._

"_Tracy's parents." Link said while putting his baby sister down._

"_Is Tracy here?" She asked while having her eyes big, and a smile so big that could probably lit the whole city of Baltimore, that what her parents always told her._

"_Yes, Tracy's here. If you-. Too late."_

"_TRAC-Y!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Three year old Melody said while running towards the stairs, but before she could have make it, someone picked her up. "wow"_

"_Now, Now, Melody. Tracy is taking a nap." Edna said while carrying Melody over to her play pen._

"_But Auntie Edna, Link got to play with Tracy, I want to play with Tracy too!" Melody said while sitting in the pig pen, crossing her arms over._

"_I know, but after Tracy is done taking her nap, then you can play tag or play with your dollies."_

"_Okay." Melody said while looking at Wilbur and back at Edna._

_One Year Later……………………………….......................................................................................... November 9__th__._

"_Happy Birthday Melody. Happy Birthday to my beautiful angel." Their mother, Lucy said while walking inside of Link and Melody's room. "I wonder where is my daughter?"_

"_I know mommy!" Five year old Link said while jumping up and down._

"_Now, Now, Link. Its not fair to her if you help me out. But you can help me tickle her though."_

"_Okay!" Link said while smiling._

"_Now, ssh." Lucy told her son while moving towards Melody's bed. "I wonder what's under here. Is it a potato sack? Or maybe a dollies. Well, I have to see if it laughs or not." She said while tickling her._

"_Mommy!!!! Its me!" Melody said while removing the bed covers and smiling._

"_Well, its looks like my daughter."_

"_I am your daughter."_

"_How would I know?"_

"_I love you mommy."_

"_I love you too Melody. And you too Link."_

_Two More Years, before their mom died._

"_Mom! Wake up Mom!" Melody said while jumping on the bed._

"_Honey, I don't feel too good." Lucy said while putting her hand on her forehead._

"_Can I kiss your owie?"_

"_No, honey. It wouldn't work for this."_

"_Okay." Melody said while kissing her mother's cheek. "did it work?"_

"_No, I'm sorry honey. Can you go and get your brother?"_

"_Link? Sure! Love you Mommy!" Melody said while running down the stairs and getting Link. "Link! Mom wants you."_

"_Okay. Cheer up darling." Link said while messing up Melody's hair. Once he got up there, his father left the room. "you wanted to see me mom?"_

"_Yes, come over here. Don't worry, you cant catch cancer." Lucy said while smiling, which didn't work.._

"_Okay."_

"_When I am gone, make sure you protect and stay by your sister. She is all that you have left."_

"_What about dad? We still have him."_

"_Not for long though." Lucy said while breathing heavily._

_When Melody opened up the bedroom door to her parents' room, she can sense that something was wrong with her mom. _

"_Link, what's wrong with mommy. Why is she so pale?" Six year old Melody asked her older brother. Link didn't answered but took her hand and pulled her into his lap._

"_Lil' Darling, don't cry, mommy is going to be ok." her seven year old brother told her while brushing the tear on her cheek away. Melody hides her face into his neck so she can hide the soft sobs. Both of them watched their mother die that day, it was the last time the Larkin family was happy. _

End of Flash back.

Melody removed a tear that fallen after the end of her book, then someone knocked on the door. "come in."

Max opened up the door, incase it wasn't safe, then he found out that his girlfriend was crying. "hey, what's wrong?"

"The memory of my mom. Before she died of cancer." Melody said while closing her baby book, and looking at Max.

"What?"

"What about Tracy?"

"She is pregnant too, and I cant stand of not telling Link that." Melody said while getting up and walking out of her room. "Trac-" She began before Max pulled her inside of her room and shutting the door. "what now?"

"I think it should be Tracy's place to tell Link about the baby. That's what you did."

"I know, but I don't want Link walking out on Tracy. that's what my dad did to my mom before she had a miscarriage." Melody said while getting up and putting away her baby book. "what if Link leaves on Tracy, I am not giving up on her. Even though I am pregnant too. Its just, I cant see Tracy raising a son/daughter without Link. The father."

"I know." Max said while hugging Melody. "but you have them work it out. Like we did."

"Okay." Melody said while kissed Max's lips.

**Meanwhile downstairs………………………………...................................................................................**

"Link, I have to tell you something."

"Same here." Link said while looking at Tracy.

"Um, do you want to go first?"

"No, you can go."

"Okay, Link, I'm pregnant." Tracy said quickly and covering up her face. Then she felt hands grabbed hers and holding them.

"Trace, when? How long ago? And how?" Link said while holding her hands and looking at her beautiful brown eyes. By that time, Melody was in the room getting something to eat, like an apple.

"Well, Link. When a guy and a woman loves each other so much, they tried to, how can I explain this? Oh yeah, experiment with their bodies. So, they decided to have, sex. Which means, makes a baby. You have a choice, wear a condom which will stop all kinds diseases expect, dumbness. Or you don't wear a condom. If you don't wear a condom, you can get pregnant, or the woman is on birth control. Anymore questions?" Melody said while looking at Link and Tracy. "what?"

"You've talked to Aiden about this?"

"She is the one who told me the whole reason behind the stork." Melody said while sitting down by Tracy and eating her apple, and getting back up. "if you guys excuse me, I have to go and talk to Corny about the special for the cancer patients. See you guys later." Once they heard the door shut, they looked at each other.

"She needs a different set of friends, because Aiden, scares me." Link said while shriving.

"She doesn't scare me." Tracy said while thinking.

"So, how did you know?" Link said while recovering from the 'sex' talk from Melody, who is pregnant.

"Since six weeks ago." Tracy said while looking at her hands.

"What's the matter?"

"You will probably live and never come back until it's the first birthday, then you will be crawling back." Tracy said while getting ready to cry.

"Hey, I will never the that to you. Besides, if I did, I'm sure that my sister will kicking my butt from here to, I don't know, mars?" Link said trying to cheer up.

"Seaweed will get mad at you for leaving her." Melody said while sitting at the table.

"Were you listening again?, did you leave? Or you didn't leave?"

"You know me, I will protect my future sister-in-law. I don't care if you guys aren't married, or not, she will always be my sister. No, I was still here." She said while hugging Tracy. "I love you, Tracy."

"I love you too, Melody." Tracy said while smiling the smile they know and love.

"Now, about this show, I think that we should all sing different songs towards the patients." Melody said while writing things down. Then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it."

"No, I will." Link said while running towards the door.

"I don't think so." Melody said while opening up the door. "see you lose Link."

"Melody Link Larkin?" The guest asked.

"Yeah, I'm Melody and this is my older brother Link." Melody said while turning around to see the guest. "who wants to-" Melody looked surprised to see the same dark brownish black hair and blue eyes. "know?"

"Melody, come on, let the gues…mom?" Link asked while looking at the stranger.

"Yes, its me, and I am glad to see you guys." Mrs. Larkin said.

"How?"

"We watched you die when I was seven and she was six?" Link asked while standing in front of Melody. "you've died from cancer, we both seen your nonliving body lying in the bed."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but something had to be done." Their mother said while steeping inside.

"Then who was the one who died? Sixteen years ago?" Melody asked while figuring it out.

"That was your Aunt Alice. She was my twin sister. She told me that I needed to be away from you guys, until you realize how your life is important. Hello, Tracy."

"Mrs. Larkin? But how?"

"We are asking the same question." Both Melody and Link said at the same time.

"Supposedly she had a twin sister." Link said while looking at his mother.

"Cant believe me? Well, ask me any question that you guys have."

"What's Link's middle name?" Melody said while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alexander."

"That's any easy one, when's Melody's birthday?"

"The 9th of November."

"Okay, what's Link's birthday is?" Melody said while sitting down.

"The 18th of October."

"Okay, I believe her now." Melody said while hugging her mother. "I miss you mom."

"Me too." Mrs. Larkin said while hugging Melody back.

"Does Dad know?" Link asked while looking at their mom.

"Not yet, but he will." Lucy told her son.

"Mom, I have tell you something, I'm pregnant." Melody said while closing her eyes real quick.

"I know." Lucy said while hugging Melody.

"You know? How? I mean, I didn't tell dad." Melody said while figuring this out. "okay, I think I need to stop talking before I confuse myself."

"Its alright, Melody." Lucy told her daughter

"Not really." Link said.

"What do you mean by that, Lincoln?"

"Well, you have two grand babies coming." Link said while looking the other way, besides looking at his mom.

"Since when?"

"Six weeks ago." Tracy said while playing with her hands and looking at the carpet.

"Does your mother know?" Lucy said while putting her hands on her hips.

"No, I haven't had a chance to tell her." Tracy said while looking at her. "I'm going to the studio with Melody."

"What for?"

"I am going to talk to Corny about mine, and Tracy's absent on the show, and also, we are going to do a special for cancer patients." Melody said before her and Tracy left for the studio.

* * *

**_How did you like it? Bad? I know i put in a twist, but hey, a story needs one, like my life._**

**_FINALS ARE DONE WITH!!!! UNTIL THE END OF SCHOOL IN JUNE................. Have an awesomest week ever._**

**_~Amanda =)_**


	17. The Show, we hope

Okay, I know that I haven't update in long time. But, here it is, another Chapter....yay.

**By The Way, who is going to see 17 again? I know that i am.**

* * *

Melody waited to talk to Corny about her and Tracy's absence. But, she did find the station manager instead.

"Hi. Ms. Walker."

"Hi. Ms. Larkin. What kind of news do you have us today?"

"Well, I was going to ask Corny. But, I guess I can ask you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"See, there is a cancer patient named Amanda. And she is mine, Tracy's and Amber's greatest fan. She is in the hospital for the chemo. And I was wondering if you guys wouldn't mind doing a show for the cancer patients who are out there." Melody said looking at the ground, not at Ms. Walker.

"Also, me and Melody has to talk to Corny about finding replacements for us. Since we will be gone in nine months." Tracy spoke up.

"Great, now we need two replacements, and that will get us behind for sure." Ms. Walker.

"We are sorry, unless you want me to get an abortion." Melody said playing with her fingers.

"No, don't get an abortion. I will get corny for you." Ms. Walker said before walking towards Corny's office.

"Were you being serious about having an abortion?"

"Nope. I just thought of that from the top of my head." Melody said smiling that she has conceived to the station manager, now the other obstacle is convincing Corny. "here corny comes."

"Hello, what's going?"

"Um, Corny, we were wondering if you wouldn't mind doing a show for cancer patients." Melody said, putting up her hands to cover her face.

"Sure. Why not. I mean, it would be a good thing to do." Corny said. "heck, we can have Link singing Ladies' Choice again. And have the way Tracy caught our eyes."

"Thank you Corny. But, can we find replacements?" Tracy asked, playing with her fingers.

"Replacements? Why? If you are…" Corny said, without finishing his sentenced. "you two?" Both Tracy and Melody shook their head 'yes' and looking at the floor. "okay."

"Okay? You arent yelling at us? For being pregnant?" Melody said looking at him. "wow, what happen to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Usually tells us off." Tracy said.

"Not you two." Corny said. "besides, you guys are family. Let me go and find some music." After that, Corny went back to his office.

"I wonder how the guys are doing." Melody said, without thinking.

Back at the apartment……………………………….........................................................................................

Link was pacing back and forth in the living room, thinking of how his mother would have came back to life over ten years. Max, however sitting on the couch, tried to think of a way to tell his father that he is going to be a grandparent in nine months.

"I've got!." Max said jumping and smiling. "Never mind, I have nothing. How am I supposed to tell my father that I am going to be a dad?"

"At least your father isn't an alcoholic." Link mumbled. "how can my mother, come back from the grave, and alive?"

"I don't know. But without Melody here, I am screwed." Max said sitting down. Link sat by Max and leaned back, still trying to found out how their mother came back after all these years.

"Hopefully my mother hasn't seen my father." Link said, before closing his eyes.

AT THE LARKIN RESDIENCES…………………

Larry Larkin barely came home, and he opened up a beer.

"You know that stuff isn't good for you." He heard a voice.

"Well, why not? My whole family is gone. My wife, my wonderful Melody, and Link." Larry said, sitting down at the table.

"They **are** not gone. Melody and Link are still alive. But, I don't know about your wife. I think she is in the living room."

"Who are you anyways? You can't control me. Or even my thoughts." Larry said, standing up, and walking into the living room. "I hardly doubt that you're…Lucy? How the hell?"

"Yes, Larry. It's me." Lucy said standing from her chair. " I've seen how your living right after Alice died."

"Are you sure it was you?"

"Yes, I am sure. And if you were wondering if I was a ghost or something like that, no. I'm really alive." Lucy said coming closer to Larry. "what did you do to our kids, Larry?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? They are living together, away from this place? Oh yea, totally nothing." Lucy said, going to the fridge. "you started drinking. You promised me on our wedding night that you won't drink, or anything, and you said that you wouldn't cheat on me? I see that you still have your wedding ring still on. Forget about."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean? He asks what do you mean? I mean is that, we are getting a divorce." Lucy said, pulling out the papers from her purse. "and by the way, you're going to be a grandparent."

"How? When! Why!"

"Our kids had sex. I don't know when. I don't know why either. All I know that is, your not going and seeing the grandchildren." After that, Lucy left out of Larry's life forever.

* * *

**I know, pretty bad, because of my stupid computer is acting out again.**


	18. There is two ways you can look at

**Hey! So, long time no see, or read. You choose. I'm sorry, i had so bad a writers' block, and i was finishing up my story for Creative Writing class. School year is going to go bye bye until next year. Hey! It will be my Senior Year! Get it? Okay.**

**Yes, I know that You Are the Music in Me is not from the '60s. It's from High School Musical 2. But, Hey! Zac Efron was in both of those movies! So, it all worked out for the good, right? I dont know. Who watched Harper's Island this weekend? Anyone?**

**Okay, I will stop talking. In this case, typing. Have fun reading!**

* * *

After a while of pacing, and saying 'no' a lot, Max figured out how to tell his father. While he was thinking, Link was still shocked about seeing his mother there.

"I still can't believe that my own mother has been working for the government. And when she told us that……………..wow." Link said, sitting down on the loveseat that Tracy and him had picked out.

"Link, sorry to interrupt your train of thinking, but you need to pull yourself together! I am more calmer than you are." Max said. "I have to tell my family, that I will become a father in nine months!"

"I have to talk to my father. And Link Larkin is really scared." Link said. Max just looked at him.

"Do you really like talking to about yourself as the third person? Because if you let me know, I can just leave right now."

"I do; but I don't know anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. I hate being the 'Link Larkin' very guy wants to be."

"I don't want to be like you." Max said, digging into the fridge, and removing a soda pop. "If Melody loves me as me. Then I am good. Better than good, I am great! Expect for I haven't told my father about Melody, I am scared. Don't get me wrong, and you switched to a different topic."

"I am still scared of my father and yes, I know that I did."

"I get it that he is a alcoholic, but why are you guys scared of him?"

"Melody hasn't told you yet?" Link sat by Max, and lean back to relax.

"Nope."

"He used to beat us. Not only physical, but emotionally. Whenever we got a bad grade, he would beat us. Or even we have good grades. He made fun of me, because I am tinkle toes. Poor Melody."

"Poor Melody?"

"When she got her period for the first time, I had to get her some…supplies. Once I got home, I found her in a corner, covered with bruises. From head to toe. I asked her what was wrong. She replied 'Daddy thinks I lost my virginity to some guy who was right about me. He also called me loose. Which I don't have a clue that means also.' After that, every time Melody had her period, I told her to spend the night over at Rae's house. Or even Aiden."

"I didn't know that my girlfriend was getting abused."

"You can't blame yourself. You didn't know us. You were still in LA, so you have no right to blame yourself for my father's and Evan's mistakes."

"Evan used to beat her up?"

"Yeah, that's why on your first day she wanted to be your partner. Instead of dancing with Evan." Link said, handing out Max's coat so they go and talk to their fathers. "Well, wish me good luck."

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to talk to my father, and then I'll swing by the station to rehearsal for the show. What about you?"

"Same thing, except I haven't found I song yet." Max said, buttoning up his coat. "See you at the rehearsal?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

_**Back at the Larkin Residences…………..**_

Larry Larkin was throwing out the booze and the whiskey. The other day truly had woken him up, and he decided that he needed to get clean. Seeing Lucy, had also, changed his life from bad, drinking all the time, being abusive father, to a good life, not drinking all the time, and learning from his mistakes. The conversation with Lucy had truly changed his point of view.

"_You know that stuff isn't good for you." He heard a voice._

"_Well, why not? My whole family is gone. My wife, my wonderful Melody, and Link is gone forever." Larry said, sitting down at the table._

"_They are not gone. Melody and Link are still alive. But, I don't know about your wife. I think she is in the living room."_

"_Who are you anyways? You can't control me. Or even my thoughts." Larry said, standing up, and walking into the living room. "I hardly doubt that you're…Lucy? How the hell?"_

"_Yes, Larry. It's me." Lucy said standing from her chair. " I've seen how your living right after Alice died. Poorly and disgusting."_

"_Are you sure it wasn't you?"_

"_Yes, I am sure. And if you were wondering if I was a ghost or something like that, no. I'm really alive." Lucy said coming closer to Larry. "what did you do to our kids, Larry?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Nothing? They are living together, away from this place? Oh yea, totally nothing." Lucy said, going to the fridge. "you started drinking. You promised me on our wedding night that you won't drink, or anything, and you said that you wouldn't cheat on me? I see that you still have your wedding ring still on. Forget about."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_What do you mean? He asks what do you mean? I mean is that, we are getting a divorce." Lucy said, pulling out the papers from her purse. "and by the way, you're going to be a grandparent."_

"_How? When! Why!"_

"_Our kids had sex. I don't know when. I don't know why either. All I know that is, your not going and seeing them." After that, Lucy left out of Larry's life forever._

'I'm getting her back, and the kids. I will see my grandkids!' He thought, cleaning the cabinets, filling the bags full of alcohol. Once he had filled another bag, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Larry asked, in a normal voice, instead of yelling it.

"Your son. You know, Link. I just came by and tell you something." He heard Link on the other side of the door.

"Link! Come in."

"Okay." Link said on the other side of the door. Once Link came inside of the sweet scent of his mother's perfume.

"I was going to call you." His father said, putting down another bag. "I have great news."

"Who are you? And what happen to my abusive father?"

"Okay, I will answer that. But, I stop drinking the other day after your mother showed up. I want to be in your kids' lives."

"Wait, what? You know that Tracy and Melody are pregnant? Since when?"

"Since the other day. Please sit." Larry told his eldest. "Your mother came by."

"For what?"

"To tell me that it was really Alice whom died."

"Yeah. Do I smell something not like alcohol breathe?"

"Yup. I have mints now. They help me with my cravings."

"Huh. And to tell you, I hated when you called me tinkle toes for the longest time. Of course I love sports, but I also like dancing and singing."

"I know son. I was there once."

"You can't talk to me about quitting……..wait what? You were there?"

"Yeah. That's how I meant Corny. You see, both of us. We kind of grew up with each other. I was new to Baltimore. On the first day I went to school, Corny was the first guy who ever talked to me. I was a geek, and he was kind of popular, especially with the ladies."

"That's how I got to sing Ladies' Choice at the hop.." Link thought aloud.

"Yes. So, after awhile we became friends. After that, I met your mother and your Aunt Alice."

"I see. And I also see that you have changed after mom came back."

"It's true. She makes me a better father and a husband. Hopefully Melody and you will forgive me someday."

"I think she will. I have to go and swing by the station."

**_AT THE JOHNSON RESIDENCES………………………………............_**

Max's father, David, was looking through all of his cases. Then he thought about how much time Max and Melody has been hanging out.

"Our little son is growing up."

"I know David. I wish Max could bring Melody around more than that one night for dinner. Speaking of our son, here he is." Mrs. Johnson said, looking at her son. She met him half way, and opened up the door. "Hi Max."

"Hi mom. Is dad home?"

"In here son." David said to his son, leaving his office. "What is it son?"

"Well, I need both of you guys to sit down." Max said, leading them to the living room.

"What is the news?"

"The news is, I'm going to be a father in nine months." Max looked down and waited for their responses. "Melody is pregnant. And it's mine. I am looking forward to marrying her and raising that child. Okay, can you guys at least say something?"

"What do you want us to say? That you screwed up? Or that Melody should get an abortion?"

"Now David."

"Don't now David me, Annie. Our son has a responsibilities now. What are we supposed to tell him?"

"Dad…"

"David, you have to realized that they are still in high school. Patterson High School will talk to Melody's father. They will handle it."

"Fine, and Max?"

"Yes father?"

"Move out of my house."

"Why! I didn't do anything wrong."

"We are Christians. Not other religions. And Christians can't have sex before marriage, you knew better."

"Dad, we are Catholics, not Christians." Max said, walking towards the door.

"If you leave this house. You won't never come back."

"By the way, it was on accident." He said, leaving his house forever.

**_AT THE STUDIO WITH MELODY AND TRACY………………………………................_**

"I am so tired Trace."

"I hear you. By the way, have you found out if the guys are going to be here?"

"I don't have a single clue." Melody said, taking a break from the rehearsal. "the show is two weeks away, and I need to sing a song.'

"Me too. Well, me and Link."

"What about You are the music in me? I can do the opening, then you and Link can join me."

"Hey, you're right."

"Then the rest of the dancers can joins us. But of course, we have to start out with The Nicest Kids In Town."

"That's going to be wicked."

"I know right?" Melody said, sitting down at her chair. "Then Link can sing Ladies' Choice, Max can sing It Takes Two. Speaking of my boyfriend, there he is."

"I wonder where my boyfriend is at?" Tracy said to herself, than to Melody.

"Hi ya boyfriend." Melody said, kissing his lips. "how did it go?"

"My dad basically kicked me out."

"Because you got me pregnant?"

"Yeah. In this house, we can't have sex before marriage. Even though they did." Max said, having Melody looking at him weird. "I didn't really want to know either."

"I see." She said, kissing Max again. Once they broke apart, they were smiling. "Have you seen my brother?"

"Nope, I cant say I havent."

"What you guys are missing me already?" They heard a familiar voice, Link.

"Where were you? Rehearsal started like two hours ago. And neither of you guys showed up." Melody said, getting in Link's face.

"I'm sorry. I was talking to our father." Link said, looking at his little sister's face expression.

"Why? All he did for us was misery and getting abuse each day."

"Melody, he-"

"He's a selfish bastard who doesn't care about his kids unlike our mother who loved us before she switched places with our Aunt."

"Maybe you should go and talk to him." Link said, fixing his tie. "Besides, he was asking for you."

"He was?"

"Yes. He was."

"Okay. Tell Corny that I will be gone, and I will be coming back." Melody said, grabbing her coat, and headed outside.

**_AT THE LARKIN'S RESIDENCE AGAIN………………………………................................._**

Larry got comfortable, and started to watch t.v., but thtere was a knock the door.

"Why do you guys wait for me to get comfortable, or even tired, to stop by?"

"Dad, open up. It's Me."

"Me who?" He asked on the way to answer the front door.

"Melody." With that said, Larry stopped in his tracks..................his baby girl came to see him? After all these months? What to think?

* * *

**Like it? It took me a while, but at least I update. Okay, well. So...........review? Pretty please?**

**Review, please.**

**Don't worry, There wont be any Gabriella or Troy pop out of nowhere, i mean to say, anywhere. It is safe to Review. Thanks! Stay tune for the next chapter!**


	19. Memories of a dad and his daughter

_**So, I haven't been on here in a while...Sorry. I got to caught up in a boy...not really. I graduated from high school and going on to college this fall. I'm so excited! **_

_**Anyways, Hopefully you love this chapter or you know the drill. **_

_**)-_-( **_

* * *

"Can I come in, dad?" Melody asked her father.

"Sure." Larry said, opening up the door little more. Melody walked into the old house that holds too much bad memories. She took a deep breath, and didn't smell alcohol.

"Link said that you are trying to make it better."

"Yes. He is right." He said, cleaning off the couch for her. "I heard that I have two grandchildren on the way."

"Link told you huh?"

"Yeah," Larry said. " Make yourself at home."

"Dad. Hopefully you know why I am here."

"Nope. Not a single clue."

"I want to give you a second chance dad. I know after 'mom' died, you went down a big landside. Even though I was seven." Melody said, sitting by her father. "I think you should be in my child's life."

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive dad. I think both of us would like you to be in our life."

"Thanks sweetie." Larry said, hugging his daughter. "You have to bring that Max around."

"I will dad. I have to get back now."

"Bye daughter. Love you."

"Love you too, Dad."

_**Back at the studio…...**_

"Link. No, you'll mess my hair." Tracy said, looking at her boyfriend. Link frowned and snickered at the same time. Then he started to suck her pulse point on her neck. "Link"

"Come on Trace. We haven't made out like this in a long time."

"What if we get caught again?" Tracy asked, trying to hold a moan back.

"So? We can use the excuse."

"Link, can't we call it a day. Tell Corny that both of us are sick?"

"Maybe." Link said, putting his forehead on hers. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Link and Tracy, can you guys please come out of there?" a voiced asked them.

"Wait. Who is it?"

"Who do you think? Like seriously." Melody asked them through the door. "Corny wants you guys to run through Without love."

"Fine. You ruined our moment." Link said, opening up the door.

"Link, you have lipstick on your lip." Melody said, pointing it out to him. "after that, Ladies' choice, It takes two, Max's and mine song. Any questions?"

"Nope." Tracy said before Link could say something. They headed towards the stage.

"Okay. Since when does Max get to sing It Takes Two?" Link asked Tracy, getting ready for dress rehearsal.

"When you guys were late." Tracy said, putting down Ultra Clutch hairspray on the table. "besides, I heard from him that he's proposing to Melody."

"He's what! Over my dead body!" Link said, walking off, grabbing Max by the collar, and dragging him far away from Melody. "since when did you plan to marry my sister?"

"Ever since my parents kicked me out. Why? Are you thinking of proposing to Trace?"

"Maybe." Link said, looking away. Max raised an eyebrow at Link and waited for answer. "Alright, fine. I did. When I get finish with Ladies' Choice, I will ask her to marry me."

"Okay, let's run through You are the music in Me." Corny said, walking off of the stage.

"Cue Tracy." A light shone on Tracy.

"_Na na na_

_Na na na na yeah_

_You are the music in me_

_You know the words._

"_Once Upon A Time_

_Make you listen?_

_There's a reason._

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find_

_A little laughter_

_Or happy ever after." _

"Cut." The music stopped and the lights turned back on.

"What is it corny?"

"I'm not feeling this beat. It's not so. Groovy."

"Well, We can have Maybelle sing At Last." Melody said.

"Max, can I talk to you?" Link walked over at the side.

"What?"

"You can sing All My loving"

"And Lil' Inez can sing RESPECT."

"I can sing that song." Max said, smiling, walking away from Link with a grin towards Melody.

"Okay…I need a song to sing." Melody said, looking around. "And all the guys can sing My girl."

"Melody, you have to think about the song that you want to sing."

"Fine." She sat down, and started to think. "How about me and Max sing I got you babe?"

"Nah. How about…I don't have anything."

"I'm doomed." Melody put her face into her hands.

"Maybe we should you know, practice the other songs and that way you can think about songs."

"Okay."

"Lil' Inez, start with Respect."

After practice…...

"I'm beat." Tracy said, leaving the studio beside Melody, Max, and Link.

"I think all of us are beat darling."

"If my feet could talk, I think it would really barking up a storm or even worse sing badly." Melody said, leaning against Max. "I mean, if you were pregnant and you were a dancer, then your feet would be swollen."

"Do you want me to carry you to the car?"

"Are you sure you can pick me up?" She looked at Max with a smile.

"I can try." He started to pick up Melody. They were laughing and noticed Evan coming towards them. "What the hell man?" Evan didn't respond to Max, but he did have a knife in his hand.

"You stole my gal and got her knocked up with your demon child. And you have to pay." Evan came towards them, and stabbed someone. They heard screams and sobbing across the parking lot. Corny was walking out and then he saw the scene before him, and went back into the building to get some help.

"Stay with me! Don't leave me alone! I need you."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Everything is going to be fine. I promise. Someone call the ambulance! Please!"

"I already did, they are on their way."

"Stay with me. I need you."

* * *

_**I GIVE MYSELF LIKE THOUSANDS OF BROWINE POINTS RIGHT THERE. I just finished this chapter. I figured that i have some free time before i have to go and find myself a job. So leave me some reviews...I will try to put up the next chapter soon. Do you have a guess who got stabbed? And Where did Evan go?**_


	20. Don't Go I need you here with me

So, not many reviews...I'm pretty sad. Just kidding. Some people gave up on my story. I would too. but I want to finish this baby.

Okay, I understand why I didnt have enough reviews. But, I'm trying to complete this story in time for college. I'm not promising anything.

Okay Have fun reading this. =)

* * *

"Stay with me Max." Melody pushed down the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Melody. I love you."

"Don't stay goodbye. It's not your turn. You have to stay down here. don't go." She kissed his lips and saw the ambulance stopping. Paramedics came and put Max on a gurney. "Who's going to ride with him?"

"I think Corny, you should ride with him. I'll go and get Tracy and Link." Melody said, walking and running towards the studio. Tracy and Link were coming out of the studio smiling and laughing. When they saw her, they stopped smiling.

"Mels, what's wrong?"

"Max. He got stabbed by Evan. And he's going to the hospital. I'm so scared."

"It's going to be okay Melody. Max is a fighter and a strong dancer. He can make it. I promise." Link wrapped his arms around his sister. Melody sobbed into Link's suit jacket.

"I think me and Melody should go home and you go to the hospital. Call us if you get any news about Max's condition. ." Tracy hugged Melody and lead her towards her parents' car. "I love you link and be careful."

"Melody, where did Evan go?"

"I don't know."

"Don't let anybody in." Link jumped into his car and followed the ambulance. Melody shook her head and got into the car.

After three hours…..

"I'm kind of worried."

"Why?"

"Because Link hasn't called at all." Melody walked towards the window. Then a sharp pain had hit her. "Ouch."

"What's wrong?"

"All of a sudden I have a sharp pain. I need to sit down." Edna helped Melody sit down, and gave her some water.

"Here take some water."

"I need food." Melody got up, and walked into the kitchen.

"Melody you need to sit down."

"No."

"You might have a miscarriage."

"I know." She sat right down. Melody looked outside the window and then to the phone. "I wonder what's taking so long."

**At the hospital…...**

Link was in the waiting room with Corny..

"Maybe I should call Melody and Trace. To tell them how Max is doing."

"Maybe." Corny rubbed his eyes.

"Okay." Link got up and walked across to the payphone. It rang, it rang.

"Hello?"

"Melody."

"Link, how is Max doing?"

"Well, the cut was kind of deep and they are doing the best they can. I think you should come down and talk some sense into him."

"I'm on my way."

"And Mels."

"Yes Link?"

"Be careful."

"Okay I will." Link went back to the chair he was sitting at for the past three hours.

"She's coming?"

"Yup." Link said, covering his eyes. After ten minutes, Link heard a very upset Melody.

"You have to let me go in there!"

"Sorry miss. You're not family."

"But I am."

"Sorry. The family said 'If someone comes in, and her name is Melody Larkin, she isn't allowed in to see our son Max.'"

"You have to be kidding me. Even though I'm carrying his baby?"

"Yeah. Even though you are carrying his baby. Sorry miss. I just work here." The nurse went back working on the paper work.

"Look, I get that I-"

"Melody? Is that you?" She turned to see Max's mother.

"Yeah. The person said that I can't go in to see Max."

"Because of Max's father."

"Why is he doing this to me? Because I'm carrying Max's baby?"

"No. Well that's part of it. David thought you were trapping him by accidentally pregnant. Even though, Max was an accident too."

"He was?"

"Yeah. Take a seat." Melody sat by Mrs. Johnson, and looked at her.

"Me and David found each other in high school well, not really in high school. They had put him in all boys school. We met at a party that one of our mutual friends house. We fall in love at the first sight. Well, his parents didn't like me because I thrown their son off of the track of him becoming a doctor. And he was skipping out on his "education" at all boys school." Melody smiled.

"It seems like us…well expect for the all boys school. And that you like me, and the whole party scene. When did you know that David was right for you?"

"We fought once, and kind of broken up. Well, I was so depressed, that I started to smoke and hang out with a bad boy named, Chris. He was a really great kisser, and he had a motorcycle. We saw David at a party, and Chris was drunk off of his butt. I told Chris that I needed to go home, but he kept pushing me to a bedroom. I told him 'no' a lot but he didn't never listen to me. So, David came to my rescue."

"Did he fight?"

"Yeah and no."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Chris took a swing, which he fallen into David's fist. And which caused Chris having a black eye for a month. And then two months after that, I found out that I was pregnant with Max our senior or junior year."

"Wow. So is that why Mr. Johnson doesn't like me?"

"What do you mean honey?"

"Where he wants Max do great things and yet, Max is going to be a dad."

"Listen honey, and listen well. David loves you and that baby if he doesn't want to admit it or not. All you have to do is to talk to him. He is stubborn and hard headed."

"Okay." Melody said, looking at the ICU doors. Then David came out and saw the both women teary eyed.

"Hi honey. Max is asking for Melody." Melody started to get up, and David gave out his hand to help her up.

"Thank you Mr. Johnson."

"No. thank you."

"Why?"

"You are not Max's first girlfriend. His ex got him into trouble and into drugs. I know that you are pregnant with his kid, but you turned him into the old Max. not the druggie Max, but our son Maxell. You are the reason that I look forward to see him and his child together. I know that earlier today, I was disapproving of you and the kid. But, I know one thing is. I promised myself that I wouldn't turn out like my parents who disapproved of Annie, because she was so nice and they thought that I just had a one night stand and got her pregnant. But, I like you and I'm looking forward of you becoming part of the family. You and the baby." Melody started to cry again.

"Thank you so much. I didn't wanted to be in the middle of the whole fighting between you and Max." Melody hugged David, and went into the room to see Max. "Oh, can you tell my brother that I'm here, and his girlfriend is looking for him?"

"Sure." Annie said, getting up and walking towards Link and Corny. "I'm here to tell you that your sister is in the room with Max and she wants you to go back to Tracy. And you Mr. Collins, back at the studio." Both of them grunt, got up, and leave.

"Oh, can you give Melody a ride back from the hospital to the apartment?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Annie. Or Mrs. Johnson."

"Whatever you want to call me." Annie said, walking back to David.

In The Room…...

Melody walked into the room with sound of Max's snoring filling the room. She crept towards the side of the bed.

"I know you are in here Melody." Max opened up his eyes and smiled.

"How do its me? You could be dreaming and I'm in your dream."

"Well, the Melody in my dream is more protective of me. Come over here babe." Melody smiled and she walked faster than usual. "I missed you so much. Why are you crying baby?"

"You are alive and breathing. And in front of me. I was afraid that Evan really did killed you."

"Well, he did got me good though. But I got a good story to tell this one right here." Max rubbed Melody's baby bump. Melody smiled.

"So, can you leave soon?"

"Why?"

"Because I have a song, duh."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Yeah, they just need to release me."

"Okay." Melody just sat there and stare there at Max.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"You wished that it would have been you. Lay right here next to me."

"Max, I don't think I can."

"Yes you can." He scooted towards the other side of the bed, and patted the empty spot.

"Max. you're bleeding."

"What?"

"Your stitches are open. I will go and get the nurse." Melody got up, and got the nurse. By the time they got back, Max looked really pale.

"Whats happening to him?"

"He's losing a lot of blood."

"Is there anything you can do to make it stop?"

"Have the doctor look at it. Here, put this on the wound. Keep pressure on it." The Nurse gave Melody a cloth. "I will go and get the doctor." Melody sniffed and put the cloth on the wound.

"Don't go Max. I need you."

"I know."

"Okay, let me see." Melody lifted the cloth for the Doctor, put it down, and walked out of the room. After awhile, Melody walked back into the room, and saw that Max was past out. She smiled to herself, and made a bed for herself, and went to sleep in the same room as her boyfriend.

* * *

Hopefully I can get some reviews on this chapter, if not. Oh Well =)

Thanks for reading.

Please Review. If you want to help me, please message me.


	21. Well, I guess today is about last night

Here is another chapter of The True Meaning of the Word Family. Sorry I have been taking forever to update! Let's just say, College is kicking my butt. I have another story up on . It's called, In My Dreams, and my name on there is Smores33. So please read and review this one, and hopefully read my other story, In My Dreams. Thanks! So, everyone is still shocked that Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens broke up right? I am happy more than shocked. Well, okay to tell you the truth, the news shocked the living crap out of my mom and me. I know you guys are thinking, why does this deal hairspray, but it does deal with Mr. Zac. He is free now, and I heard he likes his girls chunky. So there is hope for ZIKKI! I don't know about you guys, but I am still supporting Zikki. Well, you can read the story now...Just forget my little speech about Zac being free now..

* * *

Morning came to peek into the windows of Max's hospital room. Melody tossed all through the night, and thinking about what is going to happen with her boyfriend who is the father to her kid. Link stayed at the hospital all through the night, and waited for the news on his future brother in law. Before he fallen asleep, Link called Penny's house and asked her if she could stay the night at their house to be with Tracy since he is here for his sister. In the middle of the night, Melody left Max's room because of the nurses was waking her up. You can find her sleeping in a chair by her older and only brother. Link woke up first, seeing his little sister with a blanket on her, using her coat as a pillow, and stretching.

"Morning Melody." Melody looked up at a messy haired Link Larkin.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know. When did you come out of Max's room?"

"I don't know. Maybe around one or three."

"The nurses bugging you about your pregnancy?"

"That and the whole thing that's going on with Max." She got up and looked outside the window. There was fresh snow on the ground, which covered all the cars in the parking lot. "I just want everything to be okay with him. If not, I don't know what I would do."

"Hey now, don't cry." Link said, walking towards her and stood by her.

"Evan is still out there, waiting for Max to die, Link. What can I do? I cannot do anything because of my condition. I do not want any of you guys to get into Max's condition."

"Melody, look at me." She turned around to see a very upset Link.

"Evan will get what he deserves. Until then, all we can do is sit and wait for justice to be served. Besides, I can take care of him." At that, Melody started to laugh. "What is so funny?"

"Link, you are a lover, not a fighter." Melody puts a hand on Link's shoulder. "Thank you anyways."

"No problem."

"You should call Tracy, and let her know what is going on." Melody smiled, and looked back towards the window.

"Okay." She heard Link's footsteps walking away from her, towards the payphone that the hospital provides. Melody rubs her baby bump, and starts to think._ Should I keep the baby? What if Max doesn't survive? What if he dies and I am here alone with our baby, and where Evan can get me? _She shook her head, to clear the thoughts about suicide. Link will never allow her to end her own life or even to end an innocent life. After all, he was the one who stopped her from having an abortion.

"Melody! Oh my god!" She turned toward to see her two favorite girls. Aiden and Rea. "We heard! That is so horrible!"

"I know." Melody said, starting to tear up, and hugging both of her best friends.

"How are you holding up?"

"Eh, could be better. I just don't want Max to be gone." Melody said, wiping her tears. Then she saw . "Can see you guys later?"

"Yeah. We will be here for you guys." Aiden said, hugging Melody again and rubbing her back. Melody smiled and walked towards Ms. Blakeman.

"Ms. Blakeman, hi." Melody said with a smile on her face. "How is Amanda doing?"

"The same. I just got back from the house. Why are you here?"

"My boyfriend is in the hospital. He was stabbed from my ex-boyfriend. Do you mind if I went to see Amanda?"

"Not at all. I believe that would be fine with the hospital."

"Okay." Melody looked around to see Link talking on the phone, probably talking to Tracy, Adien and Rea talking, and Corny waking up. Melody turned back to the girl's mother, and following her to Amanda's hospital room.

Back downstairs,

"I don't know Trace. I am worried about Melody. I never have seen her like this before." Link said, running a hand through his messy unclean hair.

"Maybe she is just worried about Max. I know that I would be worried about you if you were the one who gotten been stabbed. I wouldn't even talk to someone; I would just sit there and zoning out." Tracy said on the other line.

"I know. It is just, usually she is positive about life, but something is up today. I kind of felt it when I was standing near her."

"Maybe you should send her home, so that way she can sleep more comfortable and both Penny and I would watch her." Tracy said. Link turned around to find Melody, but she was not in site.

"I would if I could find her."

"What do you mean?'

"She was with me, but then she poof." Link said, looking all around.

"Maybe you should go and find her then."

"Maybe." Link stood there for a while, thinking of where she could be.

"Link?"

"Mmhm?"

"She will be alright. Melody is a very strong girl, and if someone can get out of this depressing stage, it would be Melody. I know that you will be there for her, and I will be there to back you up." Tracy said, with a hint of power in her voice.

"Thank you Tracy."

"You are very welcome. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye." With that, Link hung up, and went searching for his little sister.

"How long are her chemo treatments?" Melody asked , watching Amanda sleeping in the room from the window outside of her room.

"I do not know. Depends how long the cancer is here for." Melody saw the sadness in the mother's eyes.

"Listen, next week is Christmas. I talked to Corny about the special, and he said he would totally do it." Melody said, with a small smile on her face.

"Really?"

"Really. I just have to think of a song to sing with Max." Melody pursed her lips.

"How about, Baby its cold outside?"

"Yeah. That seems like the good song for this time of year. Thank you Mrs. Blakeman." Melody said, smiling and looking back to the girl who is lying on the hospital bed, receiving chemo treatments.

"Did you stab Melody?" Evan turned around.

"No, I got Max instead." He spoke.

"You needed to stab Melody so she would be the one in the hospital instead of Max."

"Sorry, I won't miss again." He said, scratching his head.

"You better not. Or you will be the one who will be in the hospital." With that, the person left his house. Evan needed to plan the next attack, and fast.

* * *

Hmmm I wonder who is the person Evan was talking to...Hmmmm I even want to know who is the person Evan was talking to, and I am the author. Well, I guess I will find out when I write the next chapter. Okay R&R please? Whoever did the whole Melody, Link, Tracy, Edna, Wilbur, and Max, can you do that again? I really liked it. Thank you! =D Check out In my dreams, and my co-author's story, the link and tracy story. Peace!


End file.
